Naruto The New Kyūbi!
by Charizard-Volt
Summary: Naruto Time Travel Fic with a Twist!
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone who is currently reading this fan-fiction and Why I'm writing this you may ask? Well one day I decided fuck it and just go ahead and write this. Well ****enough about me time to start this :D (Constructive Criticism and Feedback (a.k.a the reviews) is appreciated!)**

Hello! **\- Person Talking**

_Hello! _\- **Person Thinking**

Hello! \- **Person Shouting**

**Hello! - ****Bijū****/Summon Talking**

_**Hello! **_**\- ****Bijū****/Summon Thinking**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**** \- Using a Jutsu**

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_**\- Thinking a Jutsu**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

* * *

**Fourth Shinobi War BattleField**

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki the Toad Sage, jinchūriki of The Kyūbi (Kurama) no Yoko, Child of Prophecy was fighting Madara and Obito with his friends, key word there "was" despite the effort of The Allied Shinobi Forces and the edo tensei Hokages,Madara and Obito still manage to overpower them and killing a large portion of the Shinobi,heck even most of his friends died protecting him. After, a long and fierce battle Madara and Obito won and currently pulling Kurama out of Naruto's seal and sealing it in the Gedo Statue.

* * *

**In Naruto's Seal**

"Dammit! No we was suppose to win!, Not that bastard Madara and Obito." Naruto cried

"**Naruto! Calm down we need to think and a plan to get out of this." ** Kurama stated calmly although he was feeling a small amount of fear

"Calm down? Calm Down! All my friends are dead and even if we escape those damn uchiha chase us until the end of the world for all their care!" Naruto shouted angrily

Truthfully Kurama know's Naruto correct but he rather not use the only jutsu his father (creator) teach him and his other siblings but used in a extreme desperate situation a _time travel jutsu _because if he use it, it will costed his soul.

"**Naruto despite everything you do anything to save your friends right?" **Kurama stated

"Of course I'll do anything!" Naruto shouted

"So what is it?" Naruto asked

"**It's a time travel jutsu Naruto." **Kurama replied

"Great, do it!" Naruto shouted happily

Naruto noticing his partner sad expression Naruto asked him.

"There's a catch isn't it? Naruto asked

**"Yes… It cost my soul**, noticing his jinchuuriki shocked face continued **However, jiji said If I was in a extremely desperate situation I'll use it and replace with a human soul, a human I trust of course."** Kurama waited for his partner to respond

"Wha? Naruto was shocked but was quickly replace with anger. You expect me to be fine with this Kurama?!" Naruto shouted

"First, my friends died i'm not going to lose you to dammit!" Naruto finish with more sadness

"_Not you to_" Naruto thought

Kurama knowing full well what Naruto was going to say, Kurama slowly began going through the hand seals for the jutsu

"Kurama! Please don't do it! I don't want to lose you to!" Naruto cried/shouted

**"Sorry kit, both you and me know that we have barely any option."** Kurama spoke after he finished the hand seals both of them begun to glow.

"I… I…" Naruto closed his eyes while crying and begun to remember his friends who died for him.

"No… my friends died for me, so I can win the war but to that, first I have to be strong and stop them from winning the war" Naruto stood up with new found determination.

**"_That's the kit I knew, no matter how bad the situation you always somehow manage to bounce back up_"** Kurama thought

**"You want to ask any questions before we go kit?"** Kurama asked

"How far back will I go? and will I'll ever be to see you again?" Naruto asked with a hopeful expression.

**"Well firstly, you go back to 30 or 40 minutes before I was sealed in Kushina. Secondly, most likely no unless you somehow ended up in a alternate universe.**" Kurama answered Naruto's question

The light on both of them begun to glow brighter

**"Kit."** Kurama said

"Yes?" Naruto asked

**"Our time to talk is about to end but before that I'm sorry for causing all of your pain in the past and killing your parents without you even knowing them, after all these years."** Kurama began to cry

"Well I have some things to apologize to you to, like me demanding your power or just taking your power without your consent." Naruto replied

**"Well it look like we're both guilty."** Kurama began to chuckle sadly

**"Before we go can you promise me something kit?"** Kurama said

"Sure, what?" Naruto replied

**"Change the future, if I was not the self proclaim "Beast of Hatred" We both might have a better future."** Kurama said **"Oh and don't forget to tell my siblings, that you know the time travel."** Kurama said

"Sure." Naruto said

The light on both of them begun to glow even brighter, almost as bright as the sun

**"Looks like our time is up."** Kurama said

Naruto ran up to him and hug one of his paws "Bye, Kurama" Naruto sadly said

Kurama poke Naruto forehead using his nose **"Bye, Naruto"** Kurama also sadly said

* * *

**Translation:-**

**Bijū ****\- Tailed Beast**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Jinchūriki - Power of Human Sacrifice**

**Kyūbi****\- Nine Tails**

**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei - Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation**

**Jiji - Old Man**

* * *

**Technique's Used:-**

**None **

* * *

**Revisions:-**

** 1st Revision (22 January 2015)**

**2nd Revision (23 January 2015)**

**3rd Revision (23 January 2015 10.11 PM)**

**4th Revision (25 January 2015)**

* * *

**And that about wrap it up! So yeah, as this is a my first fanfiction this may have terrible grammar (which you can say in the reviews) and as I said before in the begin Constructive Criticism and Feedback (a.k.a the reviews) is really appreciated! Oh and before I sign off the next chapter may be posted in a week… or a month… (PLEASE DON'T HATE ME IF YOU LIKE THIS AND I TAKE TO LONG TO POST A NEW CHAPTER!)**


	2. Back To The Past

**Hello Readers! Thanks for waiting patiently for the next chapter, I try to add a new chapter at least one chapter in one month. Well Introduction over let's begin! :D (Constructive Criticism and Feedback (a.k.a the reviews) is appreciated!)**

* * *

**(****Feedback Section****)**

**Frankieu**** \- ****Bit short of the opening arc wonder what change Naruto is gonna ****bring to the world then again being sealed into his mother is gonna ****be fun :D**

**Charizard-Volt**** : Although I agree it's a bit short, I purposely make It's short so I can see ****if people like it or not and I can honestly say i'm surprised that people ****even read this in the first place. XD**

* * *

**Adamekevin23**** \- ****I haven't seen a lot of people doing this idea. I hope you ****continue it**

**Charizard-Volt**** : Thanks Dude! Glad you Like It! :D**

**(****End Feedback****)**

* * *

Hello! **\- Person Talking**

_Hello! _\- **Person Thinking**

Hello! \- **Person Shouting **

**Hello! - ****Bijū****/Summon Talking**

_**Hello! **_**\- ****Bijū****/Summon Thinking**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**** \- Using a Jutsu**

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **_**\- Thinking a Jutsu**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Back To The Past**

* * *

**Unknown Location**

All Naruto saw is white really nothing more, nothing less then suddenly he saw colour well just black anyway.

* * *

**Mito's Seal - 35 Minutes Till Seal In Kushina**

**(A.N. (Author Note) Can anyone tell me what mito's seal looks like? But since I don't know what it look like i'm going to pretend it's just a black abyss of nothingness.)**

"**Owwww" Naruto groan out**

"**Where am I? and why do I have a deep voice and Nine Tails?" **Naruto question himself

"**Oh… right Kurama sent me here." **Naruto remembering what Kurama said to him

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"How far back will I go? and will I'll ever be to see you again?" Naruto asked with a hopeful expression._

_"__**Well firstly, you go back to 30 or 40 minutes before I was sealed in Kushina**__. __**Secondly, most likely no unless you somehow ended up in a alternate universe." **__Kurama answered Naruto's question_

* * *

"_**Before we go can you promise me something kit?" **__Kurama said_

_"Sure, what?" Naruto replied_

_"__**Change the future, if I was not the self proclaim "Beast of Hatred" We both might have a better future." **__Kurama said __"__**Oh and don't forget to tell my siblings, that you know about the time travel." **__Kurama said_

_"Sure." Naruto said_

_The light on both of them begun to glow even brighter, almost as bright as the sun_

_"__**Looks like our time is up." **__Kurama said_

_Naruto ran up to him and hug one of his paws "Bye, Kurama" Naruto sadly said_

_Kurama poke Naruto forehead using his nose __**"Bye, Naruto" **__Kurama also sadly said_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"_**I promise Kurama I won't fail you**_**" Naruto thought**

* * *

**Outside Mito's Seal - 26 Minutes Until Till Seal In Kushina**

Mito was comforting Kushina who is currently crying because she was terrified of having a demon err… bijū err… human? seal into her.

"I"m… going… to… be… a… demon." Kushina sobbed uncontrollably

"Why? WHY? Does it have to be me!" Kushina continued

"You have to understand Kushina, that my time is about to come to an end and you're the only one in our clan beside me who have special chakra which can restraint the Kyūbi." Mito told her

"You won't be a demon Kushina you just be a jinchūriki like me." Mito continued while in a comforting tone

"Whats a jinchūriki?" Kushina asked after her calmed down a bit but a part of her still scared and sad

"Jinchūriki are people who have a bijū sealed in them." Mito answered Kushina's question

"I'm going to be a jinchuuriki then?" Kushina asked

"Yes." Mito answered

"So how you reacted when you become a jinchūriki Mito-sama?" Kushina asked

"Like you I was sadden but I realized if I we're to protect the people that I love and I don't care even if the Kyūbi was to be sealed in me." Mito answered her

"Kushina." Mito said

"Yes?" Kushina said

"Indeed we came here to be the vessels of the, there is a way to find happiness even if you must live as a jinchuuriki. Firstly, by filling ourselves with love." Mito said

Suddenly an escort ninja came in

"Mito-sama the sealing preparation have been completed." The escort ninja said

"Let's go Kushina." Mito said

"Ye… Yes." Kushina stutter with nervousness

* * *

**Mito's Seal - 5 Minutes Till Seal Inside Kushina**

"_**It's going to be a few minutes before i'm going to be sealed in kaa-san… I think**_**" **Naruto thought

Suddenly Mito appeared in the seal

"_**Who is this again? Oh right Kurama's first jinchuuriki, what her name again… Mito! It's Mito! Gah!**_**" Naruto sighing at himself at not being to remember **

"You better not try not anything to escape Kyūbi." Mito said glaring at "Kyūbi"

"_**Sigh It's looks like I'm back to square one.**_**" **Naruto start remembering his childhood and began to chuckle

"**I'm not going to try anything I know that you probably have some preparation during the sealing so I can't escape." **Naruto said calm fully

"What you're planning Kyūbi you seem rather calm today and why did you suddenly start chuckling." Mito said while still rather glaring

"**Like I said before I'm not going to try anything." **Naruto said

"As if I can believe anything you said." Mito said while stop glaring at the "Kyūbi"

"**I don't care if you care or not I'm just telling you the truth." **Naruto said **"Do you have anything else to say beside complaining to me about escaping?"** Naruto in a bored tone

"Hmph" Mito start glaring at "Kyūbi" but quickly stop and fade from the seal

"_**I not going to be too long now**_**" Naruto thought**

* * *

**Outside Mito's Seal - 30 Seconds till Seal Inside Kushina**

"Are you sure every preparation is done?" Mito asked

"Yes Mito-sama we triple checked everything." The escort ninja said

After arriving to their destination the escort ninja disappeared

"Remember my advice Kushina." Mito said to Kushina

"Hai" Kushina said

* * *

**After Transfer**

* * *

**Kushina's Seal**

Naruto being Kyūbi felt large amount of pain not only during the transfer during Mito's Seal to Kushina's but to add further insult to injury he was stuck being impaled with stake and freaking chains on a moon roughly the size of him!

"_**Now I see why Kurama said he hate kaa-chan…**_**" **Naruto thought while trying to ignore the pain as best as he can

* * *

**Outside Kushina's Seal**

"Oww…" Kushina said while groaning

"Kushina look's like you have awaken" An unknown voice said

"Who's there!" Kushina shouted

"Relax Kushina It's me Mito" Mito said while chuckling

"Oh… Sorry for shouting at you Mito-sama." Kushina apologizing

Suddenly both of them heard a large explosion and a ninja suddenly came in

"Mito-sama! There is an attack on the east side and south side of the village and the attacker's appeared to Iwagakure, Kumogakure and Kirigakure Ninja." The Ninja said while panicking

"Sent an emergency signal to Konoha and get all civilian's to safety." Mito said "Have all ninja stall the enemy until reinforcement for Konoha arrive and get me four escort ninja to sent Kushina to Konoha, Now!." Mito shouted

"As you wish Mito-sama." The Ninja quickly disappeared

"Kushina wait here until the escort ninja arrive." Mito said sternly

"But!" Kushina said

"No But's!, Kushina you are to wait here until they arrive!" Mito said while activating her **Byakugō no In**

"Wai.." Before Kushina can say a word Mito was already gone

"Great…" Kushina said to herself

"_Well might as well visited the Kyūbi I supposed_." Kushina thought

* * *

**In Kushina's Seal**

"_**When Kaa-san get here I'm going to so get her to change the freaking seal!" **_Naruto thought to himself

As if on queue Kushina suddenly appeared

"**Hello Kushina-chan" **Naruto said

"How you know my name?!" Kushina almost shouted

On the outside the "Kyūbi" was rolling his eyes but on the inside… "_**Crap! What I'm going to tell her… Oh I Know!**_**" **Naruto thought to himself

"**Well I'm sealed in you after all Kushina-chan." **Naruto rolled his eyes but really he was sighing of relief

"Hmph." Kushina said

"**So do you want to talk about something or do you want to stare at me for the next 8 hours?" **Naruto said in a bored tone

"I err… don't know I just want to visit you really." Kushina said while carefully eyeing the "Kyūbi"

"**Well if you want a chat, we can have that later but right now there's 4 people outside so you have go." **Naruto said in his bored tone as before

"_Well I guess they arrived_." Kushina thought

"Well, bye Kyūbi." Kushina said

"**Oh! Before you go can you change the seal so it's not painful as hell?" **Naruto said

"Oh… hehe sorry." Kushina then begin to change the seal into forest and not a torture facility

"**Thanks! Kushina-chan, you can go now."** Naruto said in a cheerful tone

Kushina then disappeared from the seal

"_Well the Kyūbi was rather nice_." Kushina thought to herself

"Kushina-san it's time to go." One of the escort ninja said

After that Kushina and the escorts ninja begun to escape from the village using the many secret routes into and out of the village.

* * *

**Forest of Quiet Movement**

"Groan…" Kushina groan out in a bored tone "Are we there yet?" Kushina ask one of the escort ninja

"We're nearly there, Kushina-san" The escort ninja said

Suddenly several enemy ninja's popped out of the tree's nearby

"Give us the girl, NOW!" One of the enemy ninja shouted

"Kushina-san, Run! We try to hold them off as long as we can!**"** The 4 escort ninja shouted

"GO!" They said

Kushina then begun to run through the forest as fast as her could

"Courageous now are we?" The enemy ninja said with obvious venom in his tone

* * *

**With Kushina**

"Huff… Huff." Kushina huffed out tired tiredly but then cried while being huddled against a tree because she began remembering her village being destroyed and the escort ninja (Who are Uzumaki too btw) being killed protecting her

"I'm… the… last… Uzumaki…" Kushina cried out "They're gone… they're all gone." Kushina continued

* * *

**Kushina's Seal**

Naruto was worried because of what happened to his mother because not only that her (and his) village was destroyed, she also got attack by enemy ninja (Now how Naruto know this you may ask? Well during Kushina visit he manage to set a mental like with her sight)

"_**I wish I can help you Kaa-san.**_**" **Naruto thought with a sigh

As if on queue again Kushina appeared in the seal

Naruto then saw Kushina crying and then have one of his tails err… hug? Kushina, while making shushing noise

"**Don't worry Kushina-chan I'll protect you."** Naruto said with determination

Kushina feeling tired and sleepy after crying and having one of the Kyuubi's tail hug her

"Thank… you… Kyūbi…" Kushina muttered out before falling asleep

"_**Well she's asleep but I can't just leave her sleeping huddling against the tree." **_Naruto thought "_**As much as It pains me to do this to this I have to control Kaa-san body.**_**" **Naruto thought with a sigh

* * *

**Forest of Quiet Movement**

"Kushina" eyes snap open with her iris red and and pupil turn into a slit

"_**Look's like it's evening well time to start build a camp**_**." **Naruto thought

"Kushina" tried to to walk but suddenly stumble when "she" tried to walk

"_**Great… I have to learn to walk again.**_**" **Naruto sigh

After Naruto finished learning to walk again he began to build a small camp. After, that he began to catch some fish to cook.

* * *

**Forest of Quiet Movement - Night**

"Yawn…" Kushina yawn out

Kushina then look at her surrounding and the first thing her notice is she is at a small camp with some fish cooking

"_Wasn't I at a tree last time_." Kushina thought

"**Finally woken from sleep Kushina-chan?"** An unknown voice said in her head

"Eeek! Who are you and why are in my head." Kushina almost shouted

"**You forgotten about me already? I'm hurt Kushina-chan." **The unknown voice chuckled

"Who are you!**" **Kushina shouted

"**Do I need to really spell it out for you?**" Naruto said while he rolled his eyes

"Oh… you're the Kyūbi." Kushina said

After that both of them gone into awkward silence, then Kushina was the first to speak up

"Why?" Kushina asked

"**Why what?** Naruto replied

"Why are you being so nice with me?" Kushina said

"**Well you are my jinchuuriki after all, plus you have beautiful hair."** Naruto said with a foxy grin

Kushina blushed "Kyūbi?" Kushina said

"**Yes?"** Naruto replied

"When I was crying did you really promised that you protect me?" Kushina said

"**Well I did promised you after all."** Naruto said with the same foxy grin as before **"Oh you better eat that fish, It's going to get cold." **Naruto said

"Oh right, how did I end up here?" Kushina asked him

"**Well… I build this for you after all, I can't leave you huddled against a tree now can't I?" **Naruto answered her

"How?" Kushina asked him

"**I err… [cough] control [cough] you're [cough] body."** Naruto said quickly with a blushed

"Wait, what did you say?" Kushina said

"**Err… Nothing."** Naruto said with a nervous chuckle

"You know aren't you suppose to be a de…" Kushina tried to say be Naruto quickly cut her off

"**Well firstly, i'm a bijū not a demon, secondly, i'm not just a mindless beast who want destruction while watching the world burn to the ground and thirdly, we bijū have name's to you know."** Naruto said

"Oh… sorry for misjudging you." Kushina said "Oh you said bijū have name's so can you tell me your name?" Kushina asked her

"**My name is… Kurama."** Naruto thought **"**_**Sorry, kaa-san I can't tell you my real name."**_

**(A.N. (Author Note) For the sake of the story i'm just going to refer Naruto as Kurama… Oh and Hi Future Readers from the future ;D)**

"What about the other bijuu?" Kushina asked him

"**For their name you have to ask them yourself."** Kurama said

"Oh." Kushina respond

After their conversation Kushina began to eat the fish that Kurama cooked for her. After, eating the fish she began to feel sleepy again

"Thanks… for everything, Kurama I'm glad that got to met you." Kushina said tiredly

"**Ditto."** Kurama said

"Hey Kurama, can I sleep with you?" Kushina said

"**Sure."** Kurama said

* * *

**Kushina's Seal**

After Kushina appeared in seal she and Kurama slept soundly and while sleeping Kushina unconscious crawled under one of Kurama's tail and used it as a blanket

* * *

**Translation:-**

**Bijū ****\- Tailed Beast**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Jinchūriki - Power of Human Sacrifice**

**Kyūbi - Nine Tails **

**Bijū ****\- Tailed Beast**

**Kaa-san - Mother**

**Hai - Yes**

**Iwagakure no Sato - Village Hidden Stone Village**

**Kumogakure no Sato - Village Hidden by Clouds**

**Kirigakure no Sato - Village Hidden by Mist**

**Konohagakure no Sato - Village Hidden in the Leaves**

**Byakugō no In - Strength of a Hundred Seal**

* * *

**Technique's Used:-**

**Byakugō no In**

_**A seal which is reputed to be the pinnacle of chakra control. By storing a vast amounts of chakra over an extended period of time into a specific point on their body — usually the forehead — the user creates this seal, which manifests in the form of a rhombus-like marking. Once the seal is formed, the user's already impressive chakra control allows them to perform techniques without any wasted energy. When released, the seal will either spread across the user's face or wrap around their entire body. The stored chakra is then released into their body, greatly amplifying their medical techniques and giving them access to both the Creation Rebirth and the Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Techniques.**_

* * *

**Revisions:-**

**1st Revision (24 January 2015)**

**2nd Revision (25 January 2015)**

**3rd Revision (26 January 2015)**

**4th Revision (2 February 2015)**

* * *

**Pheww all done guys! This chapter took a little over 7 hours (ignoring the time to do revisions anyway) Hope this long enough! Well I guess I sign off suppose XD**


	3. Back To Konoha

**Well I'm back guy's! Thanks for leaving your reviews about this story, Its means a lot to me that you like this fanfiction so much. Oh! and before I forget i'm going to have a Q&amp;A (Question and Answer) Page but I'm not going to tell you when. ;D (Constructive Criticism and Feedback (a.k.a the reviews) is appreciated!)**

* * *

Hello! **\- Person Talking**

_Hello! _\- **Person Thinking**

Hello! \- **Person Shouting**

**Hello! - Bijū/Summon Talking**

_**Hello! **_**\- Bijū/Summon Thinking**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu****!**** \- Using a Jutsu**

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__**!**_**\- Thinking a Jutsu**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Back To Konoha**

* * *

**Kushina's Seal**

"**Kushina-chan, wake up."** Kurama said

"5… more… minutes…" Kushina mumbled before falling back to sleep

"**Kushina, wake up…" **Kurama growled

"5… more… " Kushina mumbled out again before Kurama shouted at her

"**KUSHINA, WAKE UP!**" Kurama shouted

"Gah!" Kushina exclaimed after Kurama shouted at her "Dammit, Kurama! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kushina shouted at her bijuu

"**Not, my fault that you didn't want to wake up."** Kurama rolled his eyes

"Hmph" Kushina replied "Why did you wake me up anyway? The sun is barely up, Dattebane!" Kushina said with grogginess

"**Well firstly, we need to get to Konoha as fast as possible because the enemy ninjas that tried to capture you yesterday they might try to search for you again today." **Kurama said** "Before, I continue you have any questions?"** Kurama asked

"Well… won't Konoha sent a search party or something?" Kushina asked him

"**Most likely not, due to the destruction of your (**_**and my**_**) village, Konoha will most likely think you either captured or killed during the attack."** When Kurama stopped he noticed a lone tear falling from Kushina's cheek **"Sorry if, it was inappropriate for bringing that up."** Kurama apologized to her

"No… no you don't have to apologize Kurama I'll have to get over it eventually." Kushina said while crying a little

"_**It's odd… even though this is also my village being destroyed here i'm not feeling that sad maybe it's because my parent's are still here albeit they are still little kids but still…"**_ Kurama however was interrupted in his train of thoughts when Kushina shouted at him

"Earth to Kurama!" Kushina shouted

"**Oh sorry, Kushina-chan I was just lost in my thoughts but anyway it's the only place we can go really." **Kurama said

"Well… I guess you're right but after I ran from those enemy ninjas who failed to capture me, I don't even know where I am anymore since I never gone outside Uzushiogakure." Kushina said with a bit of embarrassment

"**Don't worry I can point you where Konoha is.**" Kurama said

"How?" Kushina asked

"**Oh please Kushina-chan, I've lived in a time when people doesn't even know how to use chakra yet."** Kurama rolled his eyes

"Oh, I guess that make sense." Kushina replied

"**Well before you go can you make a mental link?"** Kurama said

"What's a mental link?" Kushina asked

"**A mental link as it implies is a link **seeing Kushina still confused expression continued, **it basically give me access to all of your senses and we can talk anytime although if you don't want to talk for me for example you can easily block the connection the same applies to me." **Kurama explained with a sigh

"Wait, what about yesterday?" Kushina asked

"**Because you were so sad and traumatize yesterday, it weaken the seal enough so I can talk to you." **Kurama replied

"The seal weakens because of my emotions?" Kushina asked again

"**Yes, but since the weakening is so minuscule it's basically insignificant." **Kurama replied with a sigh **"I think It's about the time to be heading to Konoha Kushina-chan"** Kurama said

"Hai" Kushina said

* * *

**Forest of Quiet Movement - Afternoon**

"_Well, I guess time to head out._" Kushina thought "So, Kurama which direction should I go?" Kushina asked

"**Luckily for us you only need to head straight west and I forgot to tell you that you that you only to think a thought and I hear it."** Kurama said in her head

"_Baka fox…_" Kushina thought with her eye twitching violently

"**I heard that you know."** Kurama spoke again

"_Sorry!_" Kushina thought with a blush

"**Apology accepted."** Kurama barely holding back his laughter

Kushina sighed "_Well better get a move on._" Kushina thought

* * *

**With Kushina**

"_How much farther, Kurama?_" Kushina asked him

"**Not much farther. Do you need an extra boost, Kushina-chan?"** Kurama replied

"_Boost? What boost?_" Kushina asked him again

Suddenly red chakra began bubbling from Kushina's body and Kushina began to move much, much faster

"**That kind of boost." **Kurama said with a grin

"_Whoa, Kurama why didn't you tell me this sooner? We could get there so much sooner!_"_ Kushina exclaimed with slight anger and excitement _"_Wait… why do I feel a sudden bloodlust?_" Kushina asked him

"**That's… a side effect of my chakra until you manage to take my chakra from me or open the seal so I can filter the the bloodlust from my chakra before sending it to you." **Kurama answered her **"So until then you have to resist the bloodlust."** Kurama said

"_Oh… wait what do you mean by [taking your chakra]?" _Kushina asked him

"**Until then Kushina-chan."** Kurama said

"_You're not telling me no matter what, are you?_" Kushina thought with annoyance

"**Yup!"** Kurama chirped happily while his wagging his tails

* * *

**Near Konoha - Night**

"_Look, Kurama! We here!"_ Kushina thought with excitement but stopped when she heard Kurama crying "_Kurama? You ok?_"Kushina asked with worry, when she heard no response she when into the seal

* * *

**Kushina's Seal**

"**So… long… it's been so long."** Kurama whispered barely audible

"Kurama? You ok?_"_ Kushina asked again

"**Sorry… just some memories." **Kurama said sadly

Suddenly, the red chakra bubbling from Kushina began to seep back into the seal

"Finally, i don't have to deal with the bloodlust." Kushina sighed with relief

"**Kushina, don't tell anyone about our relationship or me really."** Kurama said sternly

"What, why?" Kushina ask

"**Remember the time you cried when you're about to become a jinchūriki?" **Kurama said to remind her

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Mito was comforting Kushina who is currently crying because she was terrified of having a demon err… bijū err… human? seal into her._

_"I"m… going… to… be… a… demon." Kushina sobbed uncontrollably_

_"Why? __WHY?__ Does it have to be me!" Kushina continued_

_"You have to understand Kushina, that my time is about to come to an end and you're the only one in our clan beside me who have special chakra which can restraint the Kyūbi." Mito told her_

_"You won't be a demon Kushina you just be a jinchūriki like me." Mito continued while in a comforting tone_

_"Whats a jinchūriki?" Kushina asked after her calmed down a bit but a part of her still scared and sad_

_"Jinchūriki are people who have a bijū sealed in them." Mito answered Kushina's question_

_"I'm going to be a jinchūriki then?" Kushina asked_

_"Yes." Mito answered_

_"So how you reacted when you become a jinchūriki Mito-sama?" Kushina asked_

_"Like you I was sadden but I realized if I we're to protect the people that I love and I don't care even if the Kyūbi was to be sealed in me." Mito answered her_

_"Kushina." Mito said_

_"Yes?" Kushina said_

_"Indeed we came here to be the vessels of the, there is a way to find happiness even if you must live as a jinchuuriki. Firstly, by filling ourselves with love." Mito said_

_Suddenly an escort ninja came in_

_"Mito-sama the sealing preparation have been completed." The escort ninja said_

_"Let's go Kushina." Mito said_

_"Ye… Yes." Kushina stutter with nervousness_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"I… I… Kushina the began to cry, I'm sorry! I've know I shouldn't have judge you but…" Before Kushina could continued Kurama cut her off

"**You don't have to apologise Kushina-chan but you have to realize that people call me a demon and if people realize that you are my jinchūriki you're going to have people calling you a demon or beating you up because they think you're me (**_**stupid moronic assholes)**_**."** Kurama finished but realize that Kushina was still crying

"I… called… you… a… demon" Kushina muttered

"**Kushina-chan"** Kurama said

"how… could… I've… live… with… myself…" Kushina continue

"**Kushina-chan…"** Kurama raising his voice

"when… you… been… so… nice..." Kushina started to crying even more

"**KUSHINA!**" Kurama shouted

Kushina then snapped out when she heard Kurama shout at her

"Are… you… mad… at… me..?" Kushina said while trembling

"**Look Kushina-chan, I'm not mad at you."** Kurama said to her

"But… but… Why? Kushina then began to shake even more, why? why? WHY? How can you forgive me when I called you a demon? Kushina then saw one of Kurama tails going toward her slowly knowing her punishment, she closed her eyes but open them when it hug her "But… but… why?" Kushina whispered

"**Remember my promise Kushina-chan?"** Kurama said

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Kurama then saw Kushina crying and then have one of his tails hug her Kushina, while making shushing noise_

_**"Don't worry Kushina-chan I'll protect you."**__ Kurama said with determination_

_Kushina feeling tired and sleepy after crying and having one of the Kyūbi's tail hug her_

_**"Thank… you… Kyūbi…"**__ Kushina muttered out before falling asleep_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"**I promise I protect you and I don't care what you do to me, I won't let a single strand of red hair on your head get hurt."** Kurama said with determination just like that time

Kushina then began to hug Kurama's tail tightly while crying her heart out

"_**She probably have been bottling up her emotions ever since our village was destroyed.**_**" Kurama thought**

"Thank… You… Thank you for everything Kurama… Thank you for not abandoning me… Thank you…" Kushina thanking Kurama over and over

"**Don't worry Kushina-chan I won't ever abandon you."** Kurama said while making hushing noise

After Kushina cried she fell asleep on Kurama's tail

"_**Sigh… of course you have to fall asleep in the seal.**_**"** Kurama thought **"**_**But Konoha is like 300 metre**_** (Screw imperial i'm using metric) **_**from here… screw it**_**. Kurama thought**

* * *

**Near Konoha - Night**

_**Kushina**_ snapped "her" eyes open that is same eyes as the Kyūbi

"_**Now to head to Konoha but I can't just have Kaa-chan eyes like this… Oh, I know I can use genjutsu although it's not my high point here but it's better than nothing but I need to stay clear from ninja who are proficient in genjutsu for them breaking this genjutsu will be child's play.**_**"** Kurama thought

* * *

**Konoha Gate - Night**

_**Kushina**_ was slowly trudging towards Konoha's Main Gate, when "she" finally reach there "she" suddenly fell to the ground

"_**Kaa-san body must be at her limit and using my chakra before isn't helping.**_**" **Kurama thought

"State your name and reason being here." One of the guard said

"Baka! She is extremely fatigue and on the brink of conscious and you ask [State your name and reason being here] what's wrong with you?" His partner half shouted at him

"**N**o th**ats** ok, " _**Kushina**_ said "Na**me** **Kushi**na Uzuma**ki, the re**ason I'm **here to** talk t**o** **Hokage**-sama" "Kushina" said

"_**Damn! Her voice still half-sound like me**_" Kurama thought with frustration, when "she" look that the guard have confused face **"**_**Don't ask, Don't ask, Don't as…**_**"** Kurama thought repeatedly

"Why does your voice sound like that Kushina-san?" One of the guard ask

"_**Crap!**_**" **Kurama thought "I er**r… I ha**ven't be**en drin**king **any w**ater for t**he past f**ew days…" _**Kushina**_ hoped that "her" lie would work

"Oh, okay." The guard said

_**Kushina**_ narrowed "her" eyes but quickly stopped so the guards won't get suspicious

"_**They are either incredibly stupid or they are just leading me into a trap… meh whatever get me in the village I suppose**_**."** Kurama thought

Suddenly four ANBU appeared

"Kushina-san we've been ordered to take you to Hokage-sama" One of the ANBU said

"O**k**." **_Kushina_** said

"_**... there something suspicious here…**_" Kurama thought

After the ANBU "escort" (more like carried) _**Kushina**_ to the Hokage Tower, after they "escort" _**Kushina**_ to the Hokage Tower they went back to the ANBU Headquarters

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

_**Kushina**_ then walk into the Hokage Tower and then into the Hokage's Office

"He**llo** **Hoka**ge-sama" _**Kushina**_ said respectfully

"Drop the facade, Kyūbi." Hiruzen growled

"_**Tch, sharp as always I see.**_**"** Kurama thought while dropping "her" genjutsu **"Well I guess there's no point in hiding I supposed."** _**Kushina**_ said calm fully

Hiruzen is in a tight bind here "_Should I release her from Kyūbi now or wait? If I do it now the Kyūbi may hurt her but If I take too long then this situation is going to be even worst._" Hiruzen thought while formulating a strategy

"**Before I tell you anything, I want all ANBU who is currently listening to this conversation to leave and do a privacy seal."** _**Kushina**_ said sternly

Hiruzen knowing he isn't going to get anywhere fast he complied

"Fine…" Hiruzen glared at _**Kushina**_, then used a hand signal making _**most**_ of the ANBU leave

"**I said **_**all**_** of them."** _**Kushina**_ said

"_How did he know? Even I can't sense them_." Hiruzen thought while staring that _**Kushina**_

"Fine…" Hiruzen growled then used a different hand signal while making a privacy seal with a kunai in one of his hand incase the Kyūbi attacked

"**Look, jiji I'm not here to destroy the village you know."** _**Kushina**_ said trying to ease the atmosphere

"How do I know if you aren't just lying?" Hiruzen stared at _**Kushina**_

"**Well, I not going to expect you to trust me but at least trust Kushina-chan."** _**Kushina**_ said

"Kushina?" Hiruzen asked

"**She is my second ****jinchūriki duh."** _**Kushina**_ rolled "her" eyes

"_Something is wrong here… of all the things I can expect to have a civilized conversation with, the Kyūbi is not one of them._" Hiruzen thought with suprised

"**I know what you're thinking, you know and no I'm not a mindless beast who like to watch the world burn to the ground."** _**Kushina** _said with a sigh **"Look, if you want the "full story" just wait until Kushina wake up."** _**Kushina** _said

"Kushina's, asleep?" Hiruzen asked

"**Yes… **seeing Hiruzen stared at _**Kushina** _with disbelieving look **don't give me that look shes the one to sleep in the seal you know."** _**Kushina**_ rolled "her" eyes

Hiruzen then prominently took a bottle of sake from his hidden sake stash and proceed to sigh "Am I dreaming or am I so sleep deprived that I'm going insane?" Hiruzen asked "her"

"**Oh, probably both."** _**Kushina** _then proceed to rolled on the floor laughing hysterically. After "Kushina" laughed for about 15 minutes "her" laugh turn into a chuckle

"You know what here's the key to your apartment." Hiruzen said "I'm going to go home to get some sleep." Hiruzen then provided _**Kushina** _with "her" apartment key

"**Bye, jiji!"** _**Kushina** _said before disappearing

"_I really do need sleep_." Hiruzen shook his head while finishing the reminding paperwork

* * *

**Kushina's Apartment - Night**

After arriving to "her" home _**Kushina** _then jumped onto "her" bed

"_**Wonder if Kaa-san will be mad at me for me for controlling her body… nahhh**_." _**Kushina** _then fell asleep on her bed

* * *

**Translation:-**

**Bijū ****\- Tailed Beast**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Dattebane - None (It's just a verbal tic, it has no meaning)**

**Konohagakure no Sato - Village Hidden in the Leaves**

**Uzushiogakure - ****Village Hidden by Whirling Tides**

**Hai - Yes**

**Baka - Idiot**

**Jinchūriki - Power of Human Sacrifice**

**Kyūbi - Nine Tails**

**Jiji - Old Man**

* * *

**Technique's Used:-**

**None**

* * *

**Revisions:-**

**1st Revision (1 February 2015)**

**2nd Revision (2 February 2015)**

* * *

**Well chapter 3 done! :D I know, I know this is a filler-ish chapter but the next chapter will be Kushina going to the Academy (Yay! [Insert Sarcasm]) and since I have **_**homework**_** and **_**school**_** (Things I hate because there are either completely irrelevant or done completely wrong!) but enough about my ramblings. I will post a chapter in 3 to 6 days or 1 week (This all depends on my free-time and laziness on the day btw :p)**


	4. Training

**Chapter 4 is out! :D Before you go read this I want to reply to a review (To lazy to check who) Do I have a beta reader? | Answer: No | The Reason: Because Like I said in the first chapter I pretty much said "Fuck it, I'm going to just go ahead and write this" (and I don't know how lol) (Constructive Criticism and Feedback (a.k.a the reviews) is appreciated!)**

* * *

Hello! **\- Person Talking**

_Hello! _**-** **Person Thinking**

Hello! **-** **Person Shouting**

**Hello! - Bijū/Summon Talking**

_**Hello! **_**\- Bijū/Summon Thinking**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu****!**** \- Using a Jutsu**

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__**!**_**\- Thinking a Jutsu**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Training**

* * *

**Kurama's Nightmare**

**(A.N. (Author Note) In case you forgot Naruto is Kurama)**

"You failed us." Sakura said in a monotone voice

"Saku…" Kurama tried to say but stopped when he heard a voice behind him

"You failed us." Hinata said in the same monotone voice as Sakura

"Wai…" Kurama tried to speak again but suddenly more and more of Naruto friends began appearing

"You failed us, you failed us, you fail…" They chanted repeatedly

"No! No! NO!" Kurama shouted before falling unconscious

* * *

**Kushina's Apartment - Morning**

_**Kushina**_ woke up from "her" nightmare while panting quickly. Looking at "her" clock was 2.00 a.m. while outside was a heavy thunderstorm

"_**Stupid thunderstorm…"**_ Kurama thought while looking out the window **"**_**I miss them… No I can't be moping just because they died protecting me, plus I have a promise to fulfill**_**." **Kurama thought while remembering his old bijū **"**_**I wonder if Kaa-san still asleep?**_**"** Kurama thought

* * *

**Kushina's Seal - Morning**

Kurama went into the seal and found that Kushina was still asleep on his tail

"_**Heh… she look cute when she's sleeping**_**."** Kurama thought **"**_**Maybe I should get some sleep**_**."** Kurama thought but quickly decided against it when he remembered his nightmare **"**_**... I think I'll pass, I don't need sleep really**_**"** Kurama thought **"**_**Maybe It's time to tell them**_**."** Kurama thought

* * *

**Bijū Psyche Plane - Night**

**(A.N. (Author Note) I know if I keep calling Naruto in this part as Kurama It's going to be confusing as hell, so for the sake of everyone reading I'm only going to call Naruto well... Naruto)**

All the Bijū stood in a circle facing each other

"**What do you want Kurama? You don't usually call us, you know."** Matatabi said

"**Yeah Kurama I was sleeping you know."** Isobu said

"**Oh suck It up** **bijūs doesn't need sleep."** Naruto said rolling his eyes

Every bijū just stared at him

"**What?"** Naruto asked

"**Thats… a very un-Kurama thing for you to say."** Kokuō said skeptically

"**Well I was about to explain myself when Isobu interrupted me."** Naruto briefly stared at Isobu but stopped

"**Well anyway, I'm not Kurama in a sense** seeing the other bijūs confused faces continued, **Since I'm terrible at explain things I'm going to just say Kurama used a time-travel jutsu to send me back in time but it used his soul but I'm pretty sure you know more about this than me."** Naruto said while crying a bit

The other bijūs we're shocked not in their wildest dream that Kurama will use this I mean It literally use their _**soul**_ and the fact that he was more prideful than all of them combined make it even more improbable

"**... **_**This may be very well be a prank but then again if this is true, what the hell happen in the future**_**?"** The bijūs thought

"**Alright, Kurama you are probably pranking us."** **Chōmei said hopefully**

They then all saw Naruto shaking his head

"**No… I'm not lying."** Naruto said **"I probably have a lot of things I have to explain haven't I?"** Naruto chuckled **"We…"** As just Naruto was about to begin Saiken interrupted him

"**Actually, you can just fist/paw/hoof bump us and we can see your memory."** Saiken said

"**Well whatever make explaining easier I supposed."** Naruto said

They all then began to fist/paw/hoof bump him and began to see his memory to his childhood to the Pain Invasion to the Fourth Shinobi War To him befriending them

**"..."** The bijūs we're extremely quiet to a point a person could hear a needle fall

"**So… are you mad at me?"** Naruto asked to break the extremely awkward atmosphere

"**No."** The bijūs said

"**Why?"** Naruto asked

"**Frankly, we don't know what to say."** Shukaku said surprised

"**Heh… to think you manage to befriend all of us."** Gyūki said impressed

"**Wait, wait don't you miss Kurama? Even a little?" **Naruto said while confused

"**Well… a bit really, sure he's our sibling but at the same time he is pretty much the world most arrogant asshole." **Matatabi said with irritation at the end

"**Oh he's not that bad… **seeing the other bijū ludicrous expression, **well in the future anyway."** Naruto said with a sigh **"Well I guess I told you guys everything, see ya." **Naruto said

"**Wait."** Kokuō said

"**What?"** Naruto asked

"**Since Kurama didn't explain the implications of using the jutsu our father taught us, we are going to explain side-effects to you."** Son Gokū said

"**So… what are the side-effects? Aside from taking Kurama's soul."** Naruto said

"**Well firstly, it's your personality we know that you're a boisterous and exuberant from what we can gather from you memories." **Kokuō said

"**Well… I guess you right."** Naruto said

"**The reason is because that your personality changed is because Kurama past soul is still here but dormant." **Saiken said

"**Wait, so what's going to happen to Kurama's soul then?"** Naruto asked

"**Since you obviously can't have 2 souls in your body in 1 to 2 weeks, your and Kurama's soul are going to merge."** Gyūki said

"**So what's going to happen to me?"** Naruto asked again

"**Well nothing really, aside from gaining some personality traits and his memories, you're not going to be affected that much." **Chōmei said

"**Now onto the second side-effect"** Isobu said **"Because you somehow manage to still have your chakra while you we're still human you're virtually immune to genjutsu."** Isobu explained to Naruto

"**Aside from immunity to genjutsu and having an incredible small chakra reserve, is there anything else I can do with my human chakra?"** Naruto asked

"**... No, I think." **Isobu said while having a thinking pose (use your imagination kids)

"**Anything else before I go?"** Naruto asked them

"**Be careful what you change about the future, Naruto." **Kokuō said

"**Sure, well I think It's about the time for us to go see you guys later I guess."** Naruto said before leaving

"_**Heh… the future just got a lot more interesting**_**."** All the bijū (minus Naruto) thought before they to started to leave

* * *

**Kushina's Seal - Afternoon**

**(A.N. (Author Note)** **Now that the last part was over I'm going to call Naruto Kurama Again)**

When Kurama was back at the seal he saw Kushina yawning while stretching her arms out

"Good err… What's the time of day again?" Kushina asked a bit embarrassed

"**Well it's afternoon Kushina-chan."** Kurama answered her

"Oh, Good afternoon Kurama!" Kushina shouted at the end

"**Well, good afternoon Kushina-chan."** Kurama said with a chuckle

* * *

**Kushina's Apartment - Afternoon**

"_Ehh? Where are we Kurama_?" Kushina asked him

"**We're in Konoha Kushina-chan"** Kurama answered her

"_How did we arrived here_?" Kushina asked again

"_**Please don't be mad at me**_**." **Kurama thought with a sigh

Kurama then explained that after Kushina fell asleep he controlled her body to go Konoha

"**So… are you mad at me?"** Kurama asked her

"_Of Course I am!_" Kushina shouted while blushing furiously

"**Look, I know It's wrong but I can't just leave you laying in the middle of the road you know."** Kurama argued

"_Since you cared about me __I'll forgive you this time, you overgrown kitsune._" Kushina said happily while temporarily appeared in the seal to hug one of Kurama's paw

"**Okay, okay you better get ready because you're going to meet the Hokage."** Kurama said to remind her

"_Oh! Right, better get ready then_." Kushina thought

After her conversation with Kurama she began to brush her teeth and ate lunch before running to Hokage Tower

* * *

**Hokage Tower - Afternoon**

"Ah, Hello Kushina-chan" Hiruzen said

"Hello Hokage-sama" Kushina said

"No, no just call me Hiruzen Kushina." Hiruzen said "Anyway, do you know why you're here?" Hiruzen asked

"Uh… No?" Kushina pretending to not know

"The reason you're here is because the Kyūbi was controlling your body yesterday" Hiruzen said

"Oh." Kushina replied

"Now, prey to tell me why did the Kyūbi control your body." Hiruzen said

"Mutualism." Kushina said

"Mutualism?" Hiruzen asked while raising an eyebrow

"Sorry, the Kyūbi asked me not to tell anyone." Kushina replied

"_Kushina is not telling me something here but why_?" Hiruzen thought while narrowing his eyes but quickly stopped "Ok Kushina can you tell what happened before you arrived in to Konoha."

"**Kushina give him a "slightly" edited version of the story."** Kurama suddenly said

"_I can't just lie to him you know_." Kushina thought with a sigh

"**No, just give him incredible vague answers we both know he can easily detect lies."** Kurama replied

After her short conversation with Kurama she began to tell Hiruzen a "slightly" edited version of her story from the destruction of her village to arriving to Konoha

"May I ask who is the boy who helped you Kushina?" Hiruzen asked

"Sorry, Hiruzen-sama I never asked his name." Kushina answered

"Now, normally any village would immediately turn you into a weapon because you're a jinchūriki but i'm going to give you a choice of would you like being a ninja or a civilian." Hiruzen said sternly

"... May I think about it first Hiruzen-sama?" Kushina asked

"I understand Kushina you may go." Hiruzen said before going back to his paperwork

* * *

**Kushina's Apartment - Evening**

"_So what do you think Kurama_?" Kushina asked him while looking at the birds chirping outside her window

"**I think It's best you become a ninja but It's your choice after all."** Kurama said to her

"..." Kushina sat on a chair near her window to watch the birds chirping while having a thoughtful expression before going into the seal

* * *

**Kushina's Seal - Evening**

"**So… what do you chose?"** Kurama asked

"I chose… to become a ninja." Kushina said

"**Well if you chose that, then be prepare to have a long and hard road ahead of you."** Kurama said

"Hah! Nothing can scare me! I'm just going to plow straight ahead, Dattebane!" Kushina shouted with determination

"_**Heh… she just like me when I was a kid**_**."** Kurama thought while reminiscence about his old life

"Let's show them what we can do Kurama!" Kushina shouted with excitement

"**Taking the world by storm, eh Kushina-chan?"** Kurama said while chuckling **"Well you better go tell Hiruzen then."** Kurama said

* * *

**Hokage Tower - Night**

"_This damn paperwork will be death of me_." Hiruzen thought with a sigh "_Please anyone just anyone…_" Hiruzen thought before Kushina slammed the door open "Ah, Kushina-chan have you made your choice?" Hiruzen asked

"Yup! I want to become a ninja Hiruzen-sama." Kushina chirped happily

"Are you sure Kushina?" Hiruzen asked again

"Yes!" Kushina shouted

"_Heh, she's a lively one_." Hiruzen thought "Well here's your academy application Kushina." Hiruzen said before giving Kushina a academy application paper and a pen

After Kushina finished filling out the application she gave the paper and pen back to Hiruzen

"So, when does the academy starts?" Kushina asked

"In about 1 week." Hiruzen replied to Kushina

"Well, see you later jiji!" Kushina said before running off

"_I'm not old_." Hiruzen thought before continued to do his bane of existence (paperwork)

* * *

**Konoha's Street** \- **Night**

After Kushina left Hokage Tower she was gonna go to her home before she felt hungry

"_Man, I'm hungry…_" Kushina thought "_Actually the only thing I've eaten is the fish that Kurama cooked for me… somehow_." Kushina thought while trying to figure out how did Kurama cooked the fish "_... I'll figure it out later I suppose."_ Kushina thought before trying to find a place to eat

After Kushina strolling around Konoha a bit she eventually found a place to eat

* * *

**Kushina's Apartment - Midnight**

"_I'm stuffed_." Kushina thought "_So Kurama can you teach me anything? You're older than dirt after all_." Kushina said with a joking tone at the end

"**Firstly, teach what? Secondly, I'm not ol…"** Before Kurama could finished Kushina cut him off

"_I meant metaphorically_." Kushina said

"**Oh, anyway what do you want me to teach you Kushina-chan?"** Kurama asked her

"_You know ninja-stuff!_" Kushina replied

"**Sure."** Kurama said **"**_**She is so like me it's almost unbelievable**_**." **Kurama thought with a sigh **"Well you better go sleep then, tomorrow is going to be long day for you."** Kurama said before going to sleep

Kushina then went to the bathroom to have a short shower and brush her teeth. After that, she went to her closet to change her clothes before going to sleep on her bed

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

**Kushina's Apartment - Morning**

*_beep_* *_beep_* *_beep_* *_beep_* *_be…_

"_Stupid alarm clock…_" Kushina thought

After the [stupid] alarm clock woke Kushina up she then go through her daily morning routine.

"**Morning Kushina-chan."** Kurama said while yawning

"_Oh, morning Kurama_." Kushina replied while having breakfast "_So, what are you going to teach me?_" Kushina asked him

"**Firstly, we need a place for you to train."** Kurama replied **"There's 2 options we can do it either at a park or a forest, both have their up and down-side's for example the the park is closer to shops where you can easily buy ninja tools or supplies but people can easily spy on you so they can find your strength or the forest or any remote place really is the complete opposite."** Kurama replied

"_... I think I'll go with the forest_." Kushina thought

After Kushina finished her breakfast she then went strolling around the forests near Konoha, she eventually found a remote place to train

* * *

**Kushina's Training Spot - Morning**

"_So… what are you going to teach me?_" Kushina asked

"**Firstly, you need to increases your chakra control because right now it's absolutely horrible and with you being a uzumaki and my jinchūriki isn't helping."** Kurama said

"_Ok, then so how I increased my chakra control__then_?" Kushina asked again

"**Your first chakra control exercise is Leaf Concentration Practice." **Kurama replied

"_Leaf Concentration Practice? You mean I have to concentrate staring at a leaf_?" Kushina asked while Kurama hand er… paw?palm

"**No! I didn't mean you have to stare at a leaf."** Kurama said with a sigh while Kushina giggle **"Anyway, to do this exercise you have to try to stick a leaf on your body using only chakra, I recommend you try to stick the leaf on your forehead first because It's the easiest."** Kurama said **"Wake me up if you manage to stick a leaf on your body."** Kurama said before falling asleep

After Kurama gave her the instructions Kushina immediately went to pluck a leaf from a tree and begin to try to stick a leaf on her body

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

* * *

After, many hours and a lots of trial and error Kushina finally manage to stick a leaf on her forehead

"Yatta!" Kushina shouted with exhaustion and relief "_Kurama, Kurama! I finally did it." Kushina said at her _

"**You did great, now stick 10 leaves."** Kurama said before falling back to sleep

Kushina giving him an incredibly dark look but immediately sigh and went to do what he ask

* * *

**Another Few Hours Later**

* * *

"_Grr… Kurama better give me something else_." Kushina thought while growling "_Kurama I'm done you better give me something else or I will turn the seal into a torture facility again…_" Kushina growled while Kurama sweatdrop

"**Oh, don't be so mad It's not like you're the only one to do this exercise."** Kurama replied while his tails wagging lazily

"_Wait, you have done this before_?" Kushina asked

"**... Yes." **Kurama replied **"Anyway, you're next chakra exercise is Tree Climbing…"** Before Kurama could explain Kushina interrupted him

"_I already know how to climb a tree, __Dattebane!_" Kushina shouted annoyingly at her bijū

"**Actually, the name is a bit misleading when I mean [Tree Climbing] I actually meant [Tree Walking]."** Kurama replied

"_Tree Walking_?" Kushina asked

"**Yes, Kushina-chan It's Tree Walking."** Kurama rolled his eyes **"Anyway, to do this exercise you first have to redirect you chakra to your feet to stick to the tree, too little and you fall right off, too much however you will fall off and the tree quite literally explode **seeing Kushina horrified expression **don't worry It's just a small explosion really." **Kurama chuckled** "Instead of running up the tree which is counter-productive you instead put one foot at a time on the tree and regulate how much chakra is going there if you think it's too much decrease it and vice-versa, well have fun failing multiple times."** Kurama said before cutting the mental link

"_Kur…!_" Kushina tried to say but Kurama cut the mental link before she could to say anything "_Wait what's the time of day again_." Kushina thought as she look up into the sky "_Oh… It's afternoon well better get to it I supposed…_" Kushina thought with a sigh

* * *

**Kushina's Training Spot - Evening**

"Huff… Huff… Finally." Kushina said before collapsing on the tree branch

"_**Maybe, that was too much… nah she be ok, she's my jinchūriki**_ _**and a Uzumaki after all.**_**"** Kurama thought

* * *

**Kushina's Seal**

"Ugh… Where am I?" Kushina groaned

"**Finally, woken up Kushina-chan?"** Kurama said behind her

"Gah!" Kushina shouted in surprise while Kurama was laughing "It's not funny!" Kusina shouted while blushing

"**Whatever you say Kushina-chan."** Kurama laugh turn into a chuckle

"So… how long I've been asleep?" Kushina asked

"**About 2 Hours in the seal, the real world however only 30 Minutes has passed." **Kurama said

"Wait, how does that work?" Kushina asked

"**You do realize you can do anything in the seal right?"** Kurama replied while raising a theoretical eyebrow

"Yeah… but I can't know everything!" Kushina retorted

"**I'm not an Instruction manual, you know."** Kurama rolled his eyes **"Well, you better wake up then." **Kurama said

* * *

**Kushina's Training Spot - Evening**

"Yawn…" Kushina yawned while rubbing her eyes "_So, Kurama do you have anything else to teach me beside chakra control exercises?_" Kushina said with a bit of irritation at the end

"**Now I won't teach you very advanced jutsus yet but I'll teach you the basics like Kawarimi no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu and Bunshin no Jutsu with the exception of Bunshin no Jutsu because that jutsu required incredible chakra control and we don't have a lifetime so I'll instead just going to teach you Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** Kurama said with a bit of irritation **"**_**That damn bunshin cause me to fail cause me to fail 3 times…**_**" **Kurama thought while twitching his eyes

"_This is going to be a long week…_" Kushina thought with a sigh

* * *

**Translation:-**

**Bijū - Tailed Beast**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Jinchūriki - ****Power of Human Sacrifice**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu - Body Replacement Technique**

**Henge no Jutsu - Transformation Technique**

**Bunshin no Jutsu - Clone Technique**

* * *

**Technique's Used:-**

**Leaf Concentration Practice**

_**This training method is done by placing a leaf over an individual's forehead and having them direct all their chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point.**_

**Tree Climbing Practice**

_**Tree Climbing Practice is a training method used to gain more skills with chakra control. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall.**_

* * *

**Revisions:-**

**6 February 2015 (1st Revision)**

**7 February 2015 (2nd Revision)**

* * *

**Well… This chapter is done :D and no I'm not dead in case if chapter 5 takes too long**


	5. Academy

**Well, here's chapter 5 I supposed :p. Anyway, sorry for this taking so long! My horrible horrible procrastination got the better of me and the chapter got delayed **_**wayyyyy**_** too long. Well you guys go read I supposed while I'm trying to find a beta reader [Normally, It's easy but [Not for my own good] I'm extremely paranoid! So I'm going to ask my friends but if I don't get a beta reader by chapter 8 I'm just going to ask the internet or you guys.] ****(Constructive Criticism and Feedback (a.k.a the reviews) is appreciated!)**

* * *

Hello! **\- Person Talking**

_Hello! _**-** **Person Thinking**

Hello! **-** **Person Shouting**

**Hello! - Bijū/Summon Talking**

_**Hello! **_**\- Bijū/Summon Thinking**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**** \- Using a Jutsu**

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_**\- Thinking a Jutsu**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Academy**

* * *

**Kushina's Seal - Morning**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_You failed us." Sakura said in a monotone voice_

"_Saku…" Kurama tried to say but stopped when he heard a voice behind him_

"_You failed us." Hinata said in the same monotone voice as Sakura_

"_Wai…" Kurama tried to speak again but suddenly more and more of Naruto friends began appearing_

"_You failed us, you failed us, you fail…" They chanted repeatedly_

"_No! No! __**NO!**__" Kurama shouted before falling unconscious_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**"**_**Since Kurama didn't explain the implications of using the jutsu our father taught us, we are going to explain side-effects to you."**__ Son Gokū said_

**"**_**So… what are the side-effects? Aside from taking Kurama's soul."**__ Naruto said_

**"**_**Well firstly, it's your personality we know that you're a boisterous and exuberant from what we can gather from you memories." **__Kokuō said_

**"**_**Well… I guess you right."**__ Naruto said_

**"**_**The reason is because that your personality changed is because Kurama past soul is still here but dormant." **__Saiken said_

**"**_**Wait, so what's going to happen to Kurama's soul then?"**__ Naruto asked_

**"**_**Since you obviously can't have 2 souls in your body in 1 to 2 weeks, your and Kurama's soul are going to merge."**__ Gyūki said_

**"**_**So what's going to happen to me?"**__ Naruto asked again_

**"**_**Well nothing really, aside from gaining some personality traits and his memories, you're not going to be affected that much." **__Chōmei said_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**"... **_**Better wake Kaa-san up, I suppose…**_**" **Kurama sighed before waking Kushina up

* * *

**Kushina's Apartment - Morning**

"**Good morning, Kushina-chan."** Kurama said

"...? Oh, good morning Kurama." Kushina said while yawning and stretching her arms out

Kushina then proceeded to do her morning routine before going to her training spot

* * *

**Kushina's Training Spot - Morning**

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Kushina shouted before several clones appeared "You know the drill." Kushina said to her clones

"Hai!" Kushina clones shouted before doing their respective task

"_Are you ok Kurama? You have been awfully quiet today_." Kushina asked worriedly before going into the seal

* * *

**Kushina's Seal - Morning**

"Kurama?" Kushina asked

**"Oh, sorry Kushina-chan I was deep in thought really."** Kurama replied

"Deep in thought? About what?" Kushina asked again

**"I rather not talk about it…** [seeing Kushina worried expression he decided to change the topic] **didn't Hiruzen said that you start going to the academy tomorrow?"** Kurama said to change the topic

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me, Kurama." Kushina said while smiling "So what are you thinking they are going to teach me?" Kushina asked

**"Aside from basic core curriculum stuff like reading, writing, mathematics, science, geography and so on, you're going to learn very little ninja skills and the only jutsu they are going to taught you are Kawarimi, Henge and Bunshin which I already taught you with the exception of bunshin but you can't use that anyway."** Kurama replied

"The short version?" Kushina asked while half awake

**"You're first few years at the academy are going to be boring."** Kurama said while his left eye was twitching violently **"**_**Why do I keep forgetting she is basically me when I was a kid**_**?**_**... Man, having Kurama's personality is weird.**_**" **Kurama thought **"Ok, Kushina-chan enough chit-chat you have to train remember?"** Kurama said to remind her

"Can't we do something else?" Kushina asked while groaning "It's not like I'm going to be a ninja tomorrow besides It's not like I'm going to be kidnapped or be kil…" As just Kushina was to say [Killed] Kurama instantly slammed his hand to the ground while leaking massive killer intent "Ku… ra… ma…?" Kushina asked while shaking in fear

**"NO! I WON'T LOSE YOU TOO!"** Kurama shouted while leaking more killer intent but stopped when he saw Kushina scared face

"_Why did Kurama reacted so violently_?" Kushina thought before Kurama kicked her out of the seal

* * *

**Kushina's Training Spot - Afternoon**

"_Kurama? You ok_?" Kushina asked him "_Kurama_?" Kushina asked again when she heard no replied "_He must have cutted the mental link…_" Kushina thought

Kushina then tried to enter her seal but every time she entered the seal, Kurama instantly kicked her out

"_Kurama… please if you can hear me let me help you…_" Kushina thought worriedly

* * *

**Unknown Location - ?**

**(A.N. (Author Note) I will refer Naruto will be be refer as Naruto again… :P)**

"I had It with this fucking nightmares, they driving me Insane!"Naruto shouted while clutching his head

**"Kit."** An unknown voice said

"Why? Why? Why does every time I go to sleep I have all these fucking nightmare." Naruto shouted while closing his eyes

**"Kit!"** The unknown voice said again

"_Why does that voice keeps calling me kit? Maybe… maybe I'm really insane_." Naruto thought

**"KIT!"** The unknown voice shouted

Naruto then snapped his eyes open and all he saw was white wait... white? wasn't Kushina seal a forest and why was he human again?

**"Hello, kit."** The unknown voice said behind him

"_Wait… is that Kurama_?" Naruto thought while turning around before widening his eyes "No… no that's not possible." Naruto said to himself

**"Surprised?"** Kurama chuckled

"Is this… Is this one of those damn nightmares again?" Naruto asked with venom in his tone before Kurama shook his head

**"I suppose you have a lot of questions to ask but you first question is probably [why am I here?] correct?" **Kurama asked him

"Ye… Yes." Naruto stuttered

**"Like the time you're parent's appeared, I'm just a chakra imprint and just like you're parents we only appeared when stuff goes wrong or horribly wrong."** Kurama said with a jokey tone at the end

"Oh… so why did you appeared then?" Naruto asked

**"I knew that the implication of the jutsu is to hard to handle even to you, so before I used the jutsu I sealed a bit of my chakra into you're human chakra because It would just get absorbed by my chakra if I sealed in my own chakra instead." **Kurama explained

"Oh, so that's how It ended up with my human chakra… But you didn't answered my question [why] did you appeared?" Naruto asked again

**"The reason I appeared is to save you from your darkest moment."** Kurama replied

"My darkest moment? and didn't the other bijū explain the impl…" Naruto said before Kurama interrupted him

**"Actually, my siblings forgot to explain a few thing about my [dormant] past soul."** Kurama said

"Forgot to mention what?" Naruto asked

**"Well firstly, my past soul isn't [technically] dormant in a sense."** Kurama replied

"What do you mean by [technically] dormant?" Naruto asked again

**"I meant that despite it being [technically] dormant it will still try to take control again by using your dark side against you… again." **Kurama said

"Wait, didn't I already beat my dark side?" Naruto asked confused

**"No, that's different, instead of using the hatred of the villages my past self instead use your failure to save your friends against you."** Kurama said

"Oh…" Naruto realised "So how do I beat my dark side again." Naruto asked

**"By remembering your own personality."** Kurama replied

"Wait… What?" Naruto asked confused

**"I know you gained some of my personality traits but to fight you're on dark side you to remember your own personality."** Kurama said before holding out his fist **"Bump fist with me."** Kurama said

"Why?" Naruto asked

**"Just do it."** Kurama sigh

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm gonna be Hokage some day_. _You just watch__!_" Naruto shouted to the angry villagers glaring at him

* * *

"_I'm gonna take over as Hokage some day and I'll be stronger than all the previous Hokages. And… and I'm gonna make everyone in the village acknowledge my power!_" Naruto said to Iruka before eating his ramen

* * *

"_The graduation exam will be to make a bunshin jutsu._" Iruka said to the class

"_Great, how do I pass now? I can't do that stupid bunshin jutsu._" Naruto thought

* * *

"_Kage Bunshin? Aw man, why? Why? A jutsu I'm not good at?!_" Naruto said while clutching his head

* * *

"_Take this! __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__!_" Naruto shouted while making a T-shaped hand seal

*_poof_*

"_Hehehe._" Some of Naruto's clone chuckles

* * *

"_Heroes? That's so stupid. There's no such thing as heroes._" Inari said before running to his room

* * *

"_Where are you going Naruto?_" Kakashi asked

"_I'll prove that there are heroes in this world._" Naruto replied before going outside

* * *

"_Sorry I was late. Heroes are supposed to come running in at the knick of time."_ Naruto said while apologizing to Inari

Suddenly, the two bandits began running toward Naruto, Inari and Tsunami with their sword ready. But, before they can come up to them two of Naruto's clones that came from behind kicked the bandits

* * *

"_I'm definitely going to win._" Naruto said to Neji while blood was dripping from his fist

* * *

"_That's the destiny of those born to become Hokage. You can't just try and become it. It's something that Fate decides._" Neji said to Naruto

"_I won't run away… I'll go forward… I won't go back on my word... _" Naruto said with determination while coughing

"_Well then, show me that what you're saying is true._" Neji said in a mocking tone

"_Sure thing… I'll beat you and prove it!_" Naruto replied while glaring at him

* * *

"_So you decided to be a mentor and teach him a jutsu he can't even learn? Don't give him any ideas. That's why this brat who loves to dream, started bragging that he's going to become the Hokage._" Tsunade said in a mocking tone while blushing before Naruto began to glare at her

* * *

"_The brat thinks everything is easy. That's why he can talk about such a ridiculous dream. That's why he won't give it up… and then he'll die._" Kabuto mocking Naruto before running towards him with a kunai in his right hand to stab him but Naruto stopped the kunai by sliding in between his finger

"_Until I become Hokage… I'll… never die! __**Rasengan!**_" Naruto shouted before slamming the rasengan into Kabuto's stomach

* * *

"Someone like you who has no answer… _should give up!_" Pain shouted while using **Shinra Tensei** to repel Naruto's clone

"_YOU give up! Give up trying to make me give up!"_ Naruto shouted before slamming the rasengan into Pain's stomach

* * *

"_Don't mess with me__! __It's far too late for me to believe Jiraiya's words__! __There's no such thing as true peace! __As long as we live in this cursed world, that is impossible!_" Nagato shouted angrily at Naruto

"_Then… Then I'll break that curse. If there is such a thing as peace, I'll seize it! I'll never give up!"_ Naruto said with determination

"_You… That's… Those... words…_" Nagato eyes widen in shock

"_That's right. They're taken straight from this book. The first novel written by Ero-sennin. At the end of this book, he wrote about a student who inspired him. It was you Nagato._" Naruto said before Nagato widen his eyes in shock again

"_And…_ Naruto said as he continued _the name of the hero in this novel… is… __is Naruto__!_" Naruto shouted at Nagato

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"I… I…" Naruto said shocked

**"... You never gave up or break a promise... That's the defining thing about you. You change a lot of people like Sasuke [Although he was kind of a dick], Nagato and even us ****bijū, you always somehow manage to give us a different outlook. I know it's impossible to leave your own personality intact but promise me that one thing about yourself will never change." **Kurama said while smiling

"_Never… break… a… promise… Never… give… up…_" Naruto thought after looking at his memories that Kurama showed him "You're… you're right." Naruto replied to Kurama "Thanks… Kurama." Naruto said while smiling

**"Sure thing, kit."** Kurama said before he began to glow

"Looks, like our time is up." Naruto said while smiling sadly

**"Looks, like it."** Kurama said while chuckling **"Naruto, the rest is up to you…"** Kurama said

"Got it, I won't fail now. Not after, we came so far." Naruto said with determination

**"Goodbye, kit."** Kurama said before disappearing

"_Thanks again Kurama, I promise that I'll never forget you._" Naruto thought sadly

* * *

**Kushina's Apartment - Night**

**(A.N. (Author Note) Naruto will be called Kurama… again)**

"_Kurama…_" Kushina thought worryingly

**"Kushina-chan."** Kurama said

"_Kurama! Is that you?_" Kushina asked

**"Yes…"** Kurama replied

"_What the heck happened?! __I was worried you know__!" Kushina said half angry half relief_

**"Sorry, It's just… It's just I have been having some terrible nightmare's lately."** Kurama sighed

"_Oh… sorry for shouting at you…" Kushina apologized while a bit embarrassed_

**"That's ok, Kushina-chan you don't have to apologized."** Kurama quickly replied **"You should probably sleep now, tomorrows finally the day that you get to go to the academy." **Kurama said to remind her

"_Kurama… are you sure you're ok? I'm worried you know." Kushina said _

**"I'm fine Kushina-chan you don't have worry so much about me."** Kurama replied

"_If you say so Kurama…_" Kushina said skeptically

After they have their short conversation, Kushina and Kurama began to sleep

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

**Kushina's Apartment - Morning**

"..." Kushina idle look outside the window while some birds we're chirping "_Ok, Kushina you can't just look outside the window all day today's the day I finally got to go to the academy."_ Kushina thought with a sigh

* * *

**Konoha's Street - Morning**

"_Of course, I have to forget to ask the Hokage where the academy is._" Kushina sigh "_Hey, Kurama do you know where the academy is by any chance_?" Kushina asked

**"Sure, you want me to give you directions?"** Kurama replied

"_Of course, I want the directions! That's the reason I asked in the first place!_" Kushina said annoyingly

**"Oh stop being so cranky** **will you? Anyway the direction to the academy are…**" Kurama then began to instruct the directions to Kushina

* * *

**Ninja Academy - Morning**

After following the directions that Kurama told her, she finally arrived at a building with a red roof and a circular crest above the main door with the kanji for [Fire] on it painted in red.

"_Now… where's the receptionist desk? Oh! There it is._" Kushina thought before walking toward the receptionist desk

"Ah! Hello there, are you here to enroll?" The middle-aged woman asked

"Actually, Hokage-sama already enrolled me I just need to find my class." Kushina replied

"So what's you're name then I'll try to find your class then." The receptionist said

"My name Kushina Uzumaki, madam." Kushina replied politely

"Kushina Uzumaki… Kushina Uzumaki… [the receptionist mumbled] Ah, here we go you're class is on the third doorway in the corridor to your left, your instructor will give you a tour around the academy later but for now I'll tell you a brief summary. Behind you is the exit, to your left are the classrooms, and to your right is the exit to the courtyard and lunch area. This circular room is the front desk. Teacher's room and principals office is at the end of the left corridor. Simply go to your classroom, knock thrice on the door and tell your teacher that you're a new student." The receptionist said

After the receptionist gave Kushina a [brief summary]. Kushina thanked her before heading to her class

* * *

**Class A-3 - Morning**

Kushina then knock three times before a middle-aged man with brown hair which is tied back into a spikey pineapple-style ponytail. He wore the standard Chunin flak jacket and uniform. He then began to look left and right for the moment before his eyes traveled downward to spot Kushina. Squatting down, he asked Kushina

**"**_**Wow, he sure does looks like Iruka-sensei… maybe they related? Nah…**_**"** Kurama thought

"Good morning, sensei." Kushina said politely

"Your the new transfer student am I correct?" Ikkaku asked before Kushina nodded

"Yes." Kushina replied

"Well, how about you introduce yourself to the class." Ikkaku said before Kushina went into the class

Kushina then walked to the podium in front of the class to introduce herself

"Well, go introduce yourself then." Ikkaku said

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki, I'm going to become the first female Hokage, Dattebane!" Kushina shouted at the end

The entire class was quiet before the majority of them began to laugh

"HAHAHAHAH, you? A Hokage? Dream On!" One of the boys said while laughing

"It's not funny! Dattebane!" Kushina shouted angrily at him

"Dattebane? What the heck is that?" The same boy insulted while laughing at Kushina again

"Oh… Now! You're going to get it." Kushina shouted at him

**"Kushina-chan calm down!" **Kurama said so he can make her calm down

"_But! But!_" Kushina replied angrily

**"Oh, don't think he not going to get away with this, let me control your body for a few seconds."** Kurama said

"_What, why?_" Kushina asked angrily

**"Trust me, It will be hilarious."** Kurama said before Kushina let him control her body

The moment Kushina let him control her body, everyone instantly felt killer intent from "her" and began to shiver in fear almost instantly and the boy who mocked Kushina, pissed his pant before falling unconscious. After, a few seconds Kurama let Kushina control her body again

"... HAHAHAHAHAHA" Kushina began to laugh uncontrollably while clutching her sides before rolling on the floor "_Kurama! That was awesome!"_ Kushina thought

**"I… know… HAHAHAHAHAHA**" Kurama laughed while gasping for air

"_Note to self: Do not, __DO NOT__ piss Kushina off._" Everyone who aren't unconscious thought

"Umm… Anyway, Kushina you may go you're seat." Ikkaku said while shaking a bit

"Yes… yes, sensei." Kushina said while gasping for air before going to her seat

After everyone nearly pissed their pants, the class began to go about the day as normal, most students avoid her **[For obvious reasons] **but a few kids **[Minato, Mikoto etc]** become friends with her.

* * *

**Ninja Academy - Evening**

"Alright, class tomorrow is physical exercise make sure you have enough energy tomorrow." Ikkaku said

"Hai!" All of the students shouted

"All of you, Dismissed." Ikkaku said before packing up his things

"_Wow, you are right Kurama the academy is boring_." Kushina said

**"Eh, you get used to it."** Kurama replied **"**_**Being stuck in the seal is more boring… but then again I get to sleep all day.**_**"** Kurama thought

"Hey, Kushina!" Mikoto shouted

"Oh, Mikoto and Minato what do you want?" Kushina asked

"We just wondering if you to go diner with us." Minato replied

"Sure, where are we eating anyway?" Kushina asked

"Akimichi BBQ." Mikoto replied

* * *

**Akimichi BBQ - Evening**

**(A.N. (Author Note) I don't know whats It call btw)**

"So… when did you arrive to Konoha, Kushina?" Mikoto asked while waiting for their food to arrive

"More or less, one week ago." Kushina replied

"Kushina? Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Minato said

"Sure." Kushina said

"You said that you're from the Uzumaki clan right?" Minato asked

"Hai." Kushina said

"Did Uzushiogakure really got destroyed? It's ones of Konoha's strongest ally after all." Minato said before noticing Kushina sad expression

"Yes… It was destroyed by Iwagakure, Kumogakure and Kirigakure." Kushina sigh

"Sorry, to hear that… Did your parents survive?" Minato asked before Kushina shook her head sadly

"If It's uncomfortable for you, you don't have to explain it but can you tell us what happen?" Mikoto ask

"Well, if you want I can tell you the "full" story later but for now I'll just tell you a brief summary. Now… where to begin... well, I'll begin here I supposed." Kushina sigh "After, I heard a loud explosion near my village a ninja appeared to tell me and Mito-sama and me that the village was being attacked." Kushina began to feel more and more uncomfortable "Mito-sama then ordered 4 escort ninja to escort me to Konoha…" Kushina was about to be continue but Mikoto interrupted her

"Wait, why were you escorted? Not to be rude or anything but I'm just wondering." Mikoto asked

"Actually, Mikoto right, why were you escorted?" Minato also asked

"... The reason I was sent to Konoha is because I have a _special_ kind of chakra." Kushina said hoping they won't press the subject

"Special? What's so special?" Mikoto asked

"_What am I supposed to say to her? __I can't just tell her that my chakra can restraint Kurama._" Kushina thought while panicking

**"Just tell her, that you're chakra reserve is abominably large and extremely dense."** Kurama said

"_I understand my incredible large chakra reserve but dense_?" Kushina asked

**"Well, Kushina the more chakra a person or object has the denser their chakra will be, like for example us bijū's have extremely dense chakra but that's because we're basically chakra construct."** Kurama explained to her

"Kushina…? Kushina!" Mikoto half shouted

"... Oh, what?" Kushina asked

"You kind of blanked out you know." Mikoto said

"Sorry, but anyway to answer your question the reason my chakra is special is because my chakra is extremely large and dense." Kushina replied "Now back to my story **[Kushina quickly said so they won't ask more question]**, while I was being escorted I got attacked by some Iwa and Kumo ninja. The escort ninja forced me to run away. I followed their orders and began to run across the forest." Kushina continued "I ran and ran before I finally got tired and began to cry while huddling against a tree." Kushina stopped

"So what happen next?" Minato asked

"_**I'll protect you**__._" Kushina began remembering the words that Kurama told while began tearing up "Can… can, I continue telling this story later?" Kushina asked them

"We, understand that you don't want to take about it Kushina, it must have been traumatic for you." Minato said "You said it was a brief summary after all." Minato said to her before their food arrived

"Itadakimasu." They all said before eating

After their food arrived, they began eating silently. After, about 1 hour they finish eating and said "Gochisosama." before saying goodbye to each other before leaving. After Kushina left, she began to walk slowly toward her apartment

* * *

**Kushina Apartment - Midnight**

"_**Well you are my jinchuuriki after all, plus you have beautiful hair**_**.**" Kushina remembering the words that Kurama spoke to her again

"... sigh." Kushina sighed "Well better get some sleep then. Tomorrow, sensei said is physical exercise after all." Kushina said to herself before going to bed

* * *

**A few months later…**

* * *

**Class A-3 - Day**

Kushina was just staring outside the window while waiting for her sensei to arrive

"Hey, Kushina." Mikoto called her out

"Oh, Mikoto what do you what?" Kushina asked

"I was just wondering where did you learn the academy jutsu's." Mikoto asked

"Oh, I just went to library." Kushina lied

"Wait, you actually go to library? Knowing you the moment you went in the library you will be immediately bored." Mikoto chuckled

"I'm not that bad." Kushina pouted

"You…" Mikoto said but stopped because their sensei arrived

"Good Morning, class." Ikkaku said "Today, we're going to learn what chakra is. Does anyone know what chakra is." Ikkaku asked before Kushina lift her hand up "Yes, Kushina?" Ikkaku asked Kushina to stand up

"Chakra is made of physical energy and spiritual energy." Kushina said

"Correct, Kushina you may sit down." Ikkaku said "Now class, what Kushina said is true but there's much more than that, chakra is a form of life energy that all living individuals produce to some degree and require to survive. Produced within the chakra coils that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the Chakra Pathway System, which is similar to the cardiovascular system. Shinobi, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through pressure points called tenketsu in order to perform jutsu. Chakra is not normally visible to the human eye, though it can be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their chakra as possible. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of eight specific tenketsu known as the Eight Gates, which limit the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time. Chakra can also be visible with a Dōjutsu such as the Hyūga Byakugan and Uchiha Sharingan or when performing certain techniques, such as the Hyūga's clan Hakkeshō Kaiten." Ikkaku said explaining to the class "Any questions, class?" Ikkaku asked "No? Now, let me continue, every person chakra is different and as such gives off a unique chakra signature, which sensor type ninja are able to detect and like DNA, chakra seems to be passed from parent to child, with the child inheriting the chakra signatures similar to their parents." Ikkaku said before the bell ring

"_Recess time, I guess_." Kushina thought

All the students immediately got out of their seat and began to walk to the lunch area. After, she arrived at the lunch area she began to get some food before going to seat with Mikoto. After, they finished eating they began to walk to courtyard

* * *

**Courtyard - Afternoon**

"Alright, today we're are going to do an evaluation of all of your taijutsu skills by having a sparring match." The instructor said "Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and so forth are banned. The rules are no cheating, no outside help and don't kill the other students. Each of you will receive a random opponent." The instructor said

* * *

**A few battles later…**

* * *

"Final battle, Kushina versus Tsume." The instructor said

"Good luck, Kushina." Tsume smirked

"You too." Kushina also smirked

Both of them began walking into the sparring circle facing opposite of each other while doing the Tairitsu no In

"Ready? Hajimé!" The instructor shouted

Both of them began charging toward each other ready to punch each other but both of them blocked in time. After that they, jumped away from each other

"Heh, you good Kushina." Tsume said

"You, too." Kushina replied

Kushina then began running toward Tsume to leg tackle her but Tsume jumped but to her surprise it was just a feint so Kushina can punch her while in the air

"_So, I was just a feint._" Tsume thought before Kushina punched her "Tch." Tsume attempted to land on her feet

"What's the matter Tsume, had enough?" Kushina taunted

"I'm just beginning." Tsume grinned

Tsume then began to do a roundhouse kick toward Kushina but she caught her leg

"You're fast, I'll give you that but…" Tsume said before she punched her in the stomach so that Kushina let go of her leg

**"Kushina! Heads up!**" Kurama shouted

Kushina then backed away from Tsume while clutching her stomach in pain

"_Owwww…_" Kushina thought while bearing the pain

"Aww, is little Kushi hurt?" Tsume taunted before hearing Kushina growl

"Take This, Dattebane!" Kushina shouted before charging toward her while ignoring the pain

Kushina punched Tsume who was blocking at the time but Kushina brute force made her fall outside of the ring

"Winner, Kushina." The instructor said "You may do the Wakai no In." The instructor said

After they did what the instructor told them to do they walked out of the ring

"I'm impressed the you have that much brute strength and what kata did you used anyway?" Tsume asked a bit angry because she lost but impressed at the same time

"Well, the kata I used was Kitsune Kata, I kinda created it." Kushina said

"You [Kinda]?" Tsume raising her eyebrow

"Well, I did have a [little] help." Kushina replied "_Thanks, Kurama_." Kushina thought

**"No, problem."** Kurama said

"Well, It was still impressive that you manage to beat me, i'm the best at taijutsu afterall but looks like I have a competitor now." Tsume said while smirking

"I'm looking forward to our rematch." Kushina said also smirking at her

"Yup." Tsume replied while still smirking

All the other students meanwhile had a dumbfounded expression

"_To create her own taka…_" The teachers also in dumbfounded expression

After all of them [expect Kushina and Tsume of course] regained their common sense to close their mouth, the class when by normally well… mostly normally anyway

* * *

**Ninja Academy - Evening**

"_I think I'm gonna go home early, today._" Kushina thought before walking toward her apartment

"_**Why do I get a feeling that something terrible is going to happen, today?**_**" **Kurama thought

After, about 20 minutes before Kushina could get to her apartment, she suddenly got ambush by 4 Kumo Jōnin Ninja. While she attempted to fight back the enemy jōnin obviously are more skilled than Kushina so resistance is basically futile.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kushina shouted "Why, can't… I… use… my... chakra…" Kushina said while breathing heavily

"Don't bother, we put seals on you so you can't use your own chakra or your demon's chakra." One of the jōnin said

"He's not a demon!" Kushina shouted

"Aww… does someone cares about their demon? How cute." The same jōnin said in a mocking tone

"_Kurama! Kurama! Dammit! I can't talk to him because of this damn seal._" Kushina thought

"Too bad, you're coming with us." The jōnin said

After Kushina attempted to run, the jōnin's quickly manage to catch her and then [escorted] her to Kumo

* * *

**Unknown Forest - Night**

"Walk or would you like us to drag you?" The jōnin said with venom

"_So tired…_" Kushina thought "_Anyone… please… save… me…_" Kushina thought

* * *

**Kushina Seal - Night**

**"Shit!" **Kurama cussed **"Should I save her or should I wait? If I save her she may not fell in love with otou-san but if I wait she may be captured, I already screwed the timeline bad enough so I can't guarantee than otou-san will save her."** Kurama having a mental rant with himself **"... No… I promised I'll protected her no matter what and I'll be damned if I break that promise regardless of the fucking implications!"** Kurama said to himself

* * *

**Unknown Forest - Midnight**

"_No… I'm nearing the border…"_ Kushina thought before red chakra began seeping from her seal

"_What the?!_" The jōnin thought before a small explosion of chakra began enveloping Kushina with a fox-like shroud

**"You picked the wrong jinchūriki to kidnapped, assholes."** _**Kushina **_growled

"Shit!" The jōnin's said while pulling out their kunai but before they even blinked _**Kushina**_ was gone

"Where's, that bitch!" One of the jōnin shouted

Suddenly, two of the jōnin's fell to the ground with their large slit on his throat. Instantly, two of the alive jōnin began to feel massive killer intent and heard _**Kushina**_ growled again. Suddenly, _**Kushina **_appeared behind one of the jōnin and shouted **"Rasengan!"** which killed the jōnin

**"Give me, one reason why shouldn't I slit your throat right now?"** _**Kushina**_ growled while pressing a kunai against the Kumo jōnin throat

"..." The jōnin was silence while shaking uncontrollably in fear

**"Wrong answer."** _**Kushina**_ growled before slitting his throat with the kunai in "her" hand **"...** **sigh."** _**Kushina **_sighed before dropping the bloody kunai before "she" channel the chakra to her feet before jumping to a nearby tree branch. Before, "she" goes back to her apartment, "she" looked back at the Kumo jōnin's that "she" killed. _**Kushina**_ then jumped across the tree branches not bothering looking back and just focusing on the wind than is flowing by her. After, "she" was near Konoha, the chakra shroud receded back into the seal but Kurama was still controlling Kushina body

* * *

**Kushina's Apartment - Day**

**"**_**Finally, arrived**_**." **Kurama thought before opening the door

**"**_**Might as well I supposed.**_**" **_**Kushina**_ sigh before changing "her" cloth **[[Author Speaking Here] Get your heads out of the gutter, guys :p]** then going to the bathroom to brush "her" teeth, before going to bed to [sleep]

* * *

**Kushina's Seal - Day**

"**Now… where's Kaa-san?"** Kurama thought before feeling pressure on his head **"Hmm?"** Kurama then lower his head to the ground to slide the "thing" on his head onto the ground **"**_**Oh, I was just Kaa-san.**_**" **Kurama thought **"Goodnight… Kushina-chan."** Kurama smiled/whispered to her before falling asleep

* * *

**The Next Day…**

* * *

"Did… I… get… captured…?" Kushina said while crying and shaking in fear

**"Like I ever let you get hurt."** Kurama said

"Is… that… you… Kurama…?" Kushina asked while still shaking

**"Of course it's me, I wouldn't forgive myself if you** **get hurt." **Kurama said

"You… saved… me…?" Kushina said while having calmed down a bit but still stuttering

**"Yup! I did promised you after all." **Kurama said while smiling

"Can I confess something to you Kurama?" Kushina said without stuttering

**"Sure, I won't tell anybody… well, even if I wanted to I'm stuck in a seal so I can't tell anyone either way, so go right ahead."** Kurama said with half a normal and joking tone

"I… love... you." Kushina whispered barely audible

**"I'm sorry what did you say?"** Kurama said

"I… love you." Kushina said louder than last time but barely

**"Can you say that, again?"** Kurama said

"I… I love you!" Kushina shouted

**"Wha? Why?"** Kurama asked confused and baffled but mostly confused

"You… you comforted me when my village was destroyed, you promise that you will always protect me even if I used to called you a demon, you trained me, you even helped me to create a new taka because I didn't know any, so… so… I love you." Kushina said

**"Kushina-chan…"** Kurama said while having his "ears" lowered down **"..."** Kurama was silent before he sigh **"Look… Kushina-chan, I knew you have a crush on me for a **_**long time**_** it was painfully obvious but you know we can't have this relationship."** Kurama said

"But… But!" Kushina tried to argued

**"I know you love me, I really do but I'm a bijū and you're a human…"** Kurama wanted to argue but Kushina quickly interrupted

"I don't care!" Kushina shouted and began to cry again "I don't care whether you're a bijū or I'm a human… I… just… want… to… love… you…" Kushina cried again

**"**_**I knew this would happen… and the fact that I save her instead of otou-san was just a nail in a coffin and knowing her she won't give up no matter what like me…**_**"** Kurama thought before sighing **"Fine… you aren't going to give up are you?"** Kurama asked before seeing Kushina shake her head **"Since, nothing I say can't change your mind, promise me you won't regret this? If you do regret this please don't blame me."** Kurama said before sighing again

"Thanks Kurama… and I promise." Kushina said before she hugged of Kurama's paw

**"**_**...! This was just like the time I was with Kurama before he used the jutsu**_**." **Kurama thought **"**_**... Fuck you, Time Travel.**_**" **Kurama thought while twitching one of his eyes violently

* * *

**Translation:-**

**Bijū - Tailed Beast**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Hai - Yes**

**Rasengan - Spiralling Sphere**

**Shinra Tensei - Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God**

**Ero-sennin - Pervert Hermit**

**Dattebane - Nothing**

**Konohagakure no Sato - Village Hidden by Tree Leaves**

**Iwagakure no Sato - Village Hidden by Rocks**

**Kumogakure no Sato - Village Hidden by Clouds**

**Kirigakure no Sato - Village Hidden by Mist**

**Itadakimasu - I Gratefully Receive**

**Gochisosama - Thank You For The Feast**

**Hakkeshō Kaiten - ****Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven**

**Tairitsu no In - Seal of Confrontation**

**Wakai no In - Seal of Reconciliation **

**Kitsune - Fox**

**Kata - Form**

**Jōnin - High Ninja**

* * *

**Technique's Used:-**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

_**Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. Shadow clones can't be distinguished from the original with Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan or Rinne Sharingan. Shadow clones also seem to be able to think for themselves and feel the original's pain to some extent, as evidenced by Naruto's clones feeling pain when the Nine-Tails' cloak awakened while he and Kakashi were fighting Deidara.**_

**Rasengan**

_**The Rasengan is an A-rank technique created by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, by observing the Tailed Beast Ball. Minato spent three years developing the Rasengan; his intention was to take the shape transformation of one's chakra to the "highest possible point" and combine it with his chakra's nature affinity, creating a technique that did not need the aid of time-consuming hand seals to control. Although Minato died before he could accomplish the latter feat, this was eventually accomplished by his son, Naruto Uzumaki. Even without nature transformation, the Rasengan is still a powerful, versatile, and difficult technique to learn and master.**_

**Shinra Tensei**

_**Depending on the amount of chakra the user puts into this technique, its strength and area of effect can be greatly increased. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed at the user will be deflected, spiritual or physical, no matter the size, nature, power or mass, it can easily shatter wood, bones, metal, or stone walls. It was also seen capable of repelling flames caught on the user's body. Shinra Tensei can be used on a larger scale for massive destruction. A massive amount of repulsive force is placed above the target, crushing everything beneath in an enormous explosion.**_

* * *

**Revisions:-**

**1st Revision (20 February) **

* * *

**Well, sorry again internet for taking this chapter taking so long, so I write a kinda extra long chapter [In my standards anyway] for you guys, Huzzah! :D**


	6. Q&A (This is not a chapter!)

**This is not a chapter! This is just me responding to the feedback (a.k.a the reviews) because I like to answer you guys! :D (I will try to respond all of the questions btw) Now you may ask "didn't you post a feedback section at chapter 2?" Well… yes but I decided to change the format a bit and answer your guys question on a separate page because if I continued to do that on every chapter It will eventually be 99% Answering you guys and 1% The actual story, so before I begin answering your guys questions I'll like to thank all of the people of these countries that readed my story**

* * *

**Breakdown by Visitor Country (In order least readers to most readers)**

**(Also I can't guarantee this is 100% Accurate) **

Honduras

Barbados

Armenia

Venezuela

Dominica

Mauritius

Luxembourg

Nigeria

Saudi Arabia

Algeria

Saint Vincent and the Grenadines

Switzerland

Estonia

Cape Verde

Bangladesh

Kuwait

Egypt

Macau

China

Costa Rica

South Korea

Oman

Israel

Jamaica

Croatia

South Africa

Slovenia

Hong Kong

Guam

Aruba

Trinidad and Tobago

Turkey

Serbia and Montenegro

Pakistan

Vietnam

Bosnia and Herzegovina

Japan

Latvia

Lithuania

Cambodia

Kazakhstan

Slovakia

Europe

United Arab Emirates

Bulgaria

Portugal

Uruguay

Greece

Hungary

Colombia

Bahrain

Argentina

Czech Revar

Dominican Revar

Ireland

Thailand

Chile

Puerto Rico

Finland

Ukraine

Spain

Norway

Romania

Singapore

Italy

Netherlands

Belgium

New Zealand

Iceland

Austria

Brazil

Denmark

Russian Federation

Mexico

Indonesia

Philippines

Sweden

Poland

India

France

Malaysia

Germany

Canada

Australia

United Kingdom

United States **(Unsurprisingly) **

* * *

**Phew that's a lot of countries, heck some of them I never even heard of. Thanks again everyone of reading this but anyway lets begin! :D**

**Alright first question is…**

* * *

**Question - Why is Kushina so trusting?**

**Answer - The reason Kushina is so trusting is because she a child really. Sure, she heard the Kyūbi is a demon and a heartless bastard but again she just a child, she doesn't have a solid opinion on him.**

* * *

**Question - Why do I use smiley icons?**

**Answer - I use them to convey my expression :p - [I purposely put that their to make you mad lol]**

* * *

**Question - Why does Kushina have to start from scratch?**

**Answer - I like to think Kushina is basically a blank slate [In terms of her jutsus] but if you want an explanation, the reason I think Kushina started as a blank slate is because she isn't a ninja yet in uzushiogakure and thus haven't learn any ninja skills nor jutsus, yet. **

* * *

**Question - Did I purposely change the time Kushina got captured by Kumogakure?**

**Answer - Search the [Butterfly Effect] that basically sums it up… Fine, the reason I change it is because Kurama (Naruto) was being sealed in Kushina at uzushiogakure instead at konohagakure. If you think that, a change in location is insignificant then **_**you're wrong**_**. Because Kurama (Naruto) sealed inside Kushina at uzushiogakure instead at konoha and since the sealing was fairly recent (In term of the story). Because of this Kumo found a file about Kushina's sealing (Because the ninja that was sealing Kurama (Naruto) into Kushina at time didn't get to secure the file properly.) and because they found the file about Kushina sealing, they decided to kidnapped Kushina much sooner… (I think I was not suppose to take that question so seriously. XD) **

* * *

**Question - Can Kurama (Naruto) change into a human again?**

**Answer - No* (Well that was a short answer XD)**

_**Side Note Here - Look he's not going to be a 10 story-tall kitsune the entire time... well you see, when I eventually make chapter 6**_

* * *

**Question - Does Minato's Team exist?**

**Answer - Just because, he's not married to Kushina doesn't mean his team cease to exist :p**

* * *

**Question - Will Obito turn evil?**

**Answer - Well… I can't tell you everything, now can I? :3**

* * *

**Question - Will the Akatsuki exist?**

**Answer - Obviously, the akatsuki will still exist (Black Zetsu you evil bastard!) But, It will most likely not in the same form**

* * *

**(Random question of the day)**

**Question - Why do I have sometime terrible grammar?**

**Answer - While, English is not my native language, I'm ironically better in English than my own native language, Weird. :p**

* * *

**Phew! Thank you everyone for leaving your opinion on this story I will post this Q/A (Questions and Answers) every 5 chapters, Charizard-Volt signing off. :D**

**(Oh and btw I'll be taking a relatively short break, so don't expect a chapter in a couple of weeks)**


	7. Graduation Day

**Now, before you go read the chapter, I recommend you check out my profile first and go to the Related Stuff section. No seriously go, I'll wait…. Already did? Great! Now let me explain here, I know you may be asking me "Didn't I said I wasn't going to make Kurama (Naruto) **_**not**_** a human? Well yes, that's correct **_**but**_** I said "human" not "humanoid". Well, enough loopholes I suppose (Constructive Criticism and Feedback (a.k.a the reviews) is appreciated!)**

* * *

Hello! **\- Person Talking**

_Hello! _**-** **Person Thinking**

Hello! **-** **Person Shouting**

**Hello! - Bijū/Summon Talking**

_**Hello! **_**\- Bijū/Summon Thinking**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu****! - Using a Jutsu**

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__**!**_**\- Thinking a Jutsu**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Graduation Day!**

* * *

**Kushina's Seal - Night**

**Nearby Lake**

**(A.N. (Author Note) From this point on Kurama will look like in the picture you justed looked at, oh and btw incase you forgotten Kushina's Seal can change to look like any location.)**

**"**_**...**_**"** Kurama silently stared at his own reflection before sighing **"**_**Can I technically call myself human anymore? Am I Naruto or Kurama? Can I love Humans? Or for that matter can I still call Kaa-san, Kaa-san?**_**"** Kurama thought before sighing again **"**_**Well, since I'm the Kyūbi now, I guess you passed the torch to me, eh Kurama?**_**" **Kurama thought before chuckling **"**_**I guess It's pointless, to dwell about my past… I guess It's time to turn over a new leaf I supposed… Heh, leaf.**_**"** Kurama chuckled again

"Hey! Kurama!" Kushina shouted while waving at him

**"Oh, hey Kushina-chan, what are you doing here?"** Kurama asked

"You look different." Kushina said while blushing

**"Well… I'm kinda tired of towering over everything."** Kurama replied with a sigh

"Oh." Kushina replied

**"I can see you blushing, you know."** Kurama said while chuckling

"I'm… I'm not blushing!" Kushina flustered before blushing even harder

**"You're blushing even harder now."** Kurama chuckled even louder before Kushina punched his shoulder lightly

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later…**

After, Kushina gradually became less embarrassed, they decided to lay on the ground near the lake in comfortable silence

"Hey, Kurama why are you wearing Konoha Hitai-ate on your shoulder, anyway?" Kushina asked to break the silence

**"Graduation day is tomorrow, correct? [He asked before seeing Kushina nodded] Well, since you're going to be a shinobi, afterall. I'm going to be technically affiliate with Konoha."** Kurama explained **"When did you confessed to me again? Was it like 1 years ago?" **Kurama asked

"I think that's about right." Kushina replied

**"Heh, time sure does fly…"** Kurama said quietly **"... Look's It's my turn to confessed something to you I suppose." **Kurama said before Kushina looked at him confused

"Confess? Confess what?" Kushina asked while still confused

**"Well… (sigh) where do I even begin?"** Kurama sighed to himself **"I'll start in the beginning I supposed."** Kurama said before starting **"After I was sealed in you, I didn't have any feeling toward either did you at the time but as time moved on, you apparently began to fall in love with me."** Kurama told her but stopped when he saw her confused/sad expression

"But!..." Kushina realised and began to tear up

**"Before you make any assumptions, at least let me finish."** Kurama said to her with a sigh

"O… Ok." Kushina said softly

**"I admittedly, never intended for you to fell in love with me, you don't know how confused I was when you admitted to me that day and honest I was wondering if you we're just playing a trick on me but it's looks like I was wrong." **Kurama began to smile **"That the time, I didn't have any feelings for you but as time moved on that changed, since I'm a bijū afterall, I wasn't going to expect anything to fell in love with me, especially a human but it looks like I was proven wrong." **Kurama then ruffled Kushina hair **"You thanked me for a lot of things but It's my turn now… So thank you." ** Kurama said before kissing Kushina's left cheek which incidentally made her blushed so much that if you we're to compare her to a tomato dipped in ketchup dipped in red paint, she would still win **"Now, Kushina-chan I want to make something clear."** Kurama said to her

"Ye… Yes." Kushina stuttered after Kurama kissed her

**"I won't and will never take advantage of the fact that you fell in love with me nor am I going to be mad at you if you decide to love someone else, I promised that I'll protect you and I'm going to keep that promise regardless."** Kurama said to her while smiling

"... No." Kushina said quietly

**"No?"** Kurama asked confused

"I won't leave you **[Kushina then began to hug Kurama tightly]** I would hate myself if I ever left you, after all you've done for me…" Kushina began to hug him even tighter "I can't ever imagining falling with anyone else, you're the nicest per…" Kushina said before Kurama corrected her

**"Bijū"** Kurama corrected

"Nicest bijū I know." Kushina said before finally letting Kurama go

**"Thanks, Kushina-chan it's not often I ever heard "nicest" and "bijū" in the same sentence." **Kurama jokingly said before ruffling Kushina's hair **"You should probably go to sleep now, graduation is tomorrow after all."** Kurama said before waiting for Kushina to left the seal but to his surprise she didn't **"Well, aren't you going to leave?"** Kurama asked

"I want to sleep with you." Kushina smiled before yawning

**"Sure, Kushina-chan."** Kurama said while also smiling

After they have their long conversation, they decided to sleep beside each other against a rather large tree inside the seal

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

**Kushina's Seal - Day**

**"Kushina-chan." **Kurama poked Kushina head repeatedly, so she can wake up

"Ugh… Kurama I was sleeping." Kushina said groggily

**"Come on, today's graduation day remember?"** Kurama reminded her

"Fine…" Kushina begrudgingly woke up

* * *

**A-3 - Morning**

"Alright class, today's graduation day, have you done you're studies?" Ikkaku

"Hai! Sensei." All of the students said loudly

"Good, now as you know to graduate, first you have to pass the written exam and then the practical exam where you have to pass using bunshin, henge and kawarimi while getting enough mark in the process, the rules are no cheating, Is that clear?" Ikkaku said

"Hai!" All of students said loudly again

"Good luck to all of you." Ikkaku said before handling out of the papers

After all of them finished their written exam, they began to moved on to the practical exam

"All right now that the written exam finished, we can begin the practical exam." The chūnin instructor said before calling out a name "Kushina Uzumaki." The chūnin instructor called out

"Hai!" Kushina said loudly

"You may come out." The chūnin instructor asked her to come out

"Alright, Kushina-san firstly do henge into me." The chūnin instructor said before Kushina nodded then proceed to do the appropriate hand seals "Alright, now kawarimi with that chair over their." The chūnin instructor said while pointing at a nearby chair "Good, finally do a bunshin." The chūnin instructor said

"Uh… sensei?" Kushina asked

"Yes?" The chūnin instructor raised his eyebrow

"I can't use the regular bunshin technique, so can I use a different one?" Kushina asked

"Sure, go ahead." The chūnin just shrugged his shoulder

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu****!**" Kushina shouted before 5 clones appeared

"That, jutsu!" The chūnin instructor exclaimed in shock

"So, sensei… Did I pass?" Kushina asked while comically rubbing behind her head

"... Oh, yes, sorry, you may go pick 2 Hitai-ate on the table before going to you're own class." The chūnin instructor said while still having a dumbfounded expression

Kushina then proceeded to wear one of the Hitai-ate on her head while putting the other one in the pocket before going to her class

**"I wonder how maybe times, we made everyone look like idiots." **Kurama said while chuckling

"_A lot, Kurama, a lot._" Kushina also chuckled while walking down a hallway

**"Have fun, doing D-Rank missions." **Kurama said while grinning

"_Oh come on, it's not that bad._" Kushina said before arriving at her class

**"Ignorance is bliss."** Kurama simply replied while still grinning

"... _It's that bad isn't it._" Kushina replied in horror

**"Yup, but luckily for you because of the Third Shinobi World War, there aren't many D-Rank Missions."** Kurama replied before hearing Kushina sighing in relief

"_I wonder who's my team and sensei going to be?_" Kushina wonder

**"I don't know, why are you asking me?"** Kurama replied while raising his non-existence eyebrow

"_I'm not asking you, I'm just wondering that's all._" Kushina sigh

**"Well, wake me up, when something interesting happened."** Kurama said before taking a nap

"_Lazy Kitsune…_" Kushina sighed

**"I heard that."** Kurama replied

"_Stupid mental link…_" Kushina said to herself before hearing Kurama chuckled "_... I guess I'll just talk to Mikoto._" Kushina thought before going to Mikoto seat "Hey, Mikoto." Kushina said

"You didn't tell me that you know Kage Bunshin!" Mikoto said annoyingly

"Is it really that important?" Kushina said while scratching her head

"No, but you don't have to keep it a secret." Mikoto sigh

"Oh, don't be like that, so how did it go?" Kushina asked

"Fine." Mikoto said before pointing at her Hitai-ate

"I knew you would pass." Kushina said while smiling

"Well, my parents would be extremely mad at me if I didn't graduate.' Mikoto chuckled

"I guess you right." Kushina chuckled with her

"I hope I get to be the same team with you." Mikoto said

"Ditto." Kushina said before the rest of the students and Ikkaku arrived

"Alright, class now that all of you've had passed it's time to group you in teams." Ikkaku said before the class began to talk loudly "All of you quiet!" Ikkaku shouted while his head grew comically larger

**"**_**Alright, it's official he's either Iruka-sensei Otou-san or he's related with him.**_**" **Kurama sweatdrop

"Thank you, now the students that will be in team one will be… **(A.N. (Author Note) I'm just going to skip the irrelevant ones because I'm lazy :p) **Team 7 will consist of Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha and… **[Ikkaku paused for dramatic effect] **Minato Namikaze, you're sensei is Sakumo Hatake, you all may go to the waiting area

* * *

**Waiting Area - Afternoon**

"I can't believe we all got on the same team!" Kushina exclaimed to both of them excitingly

"Me too and to have our sensei be Sakumo Hatake." Minato replied

"Sakumo Hatake?" Kushina asked

"Come on, Kushina don't tell me you don't know him." Mikoto said jokingly

"Actually, I don't." Kushina sigh

"And you said you go to the library, well Sakumo Hatake is famous renown across the shinobi world, heck he even got his own moniker Konoha no Shiroi Kiba." Mikoto answered

"Why?" Kushina asked again before Minato decided to answer

"Well, he renown for a lot of reasons but it mostly stems from the blade he uses." Minato said

"What's the blade called." Kushina asked

"It's called the Hakkō Chakura Tō." Minato answered before Sakumo came in

"You sure know your stuff kid." Sakumo smiled while crossing his arms

"Hehe…" Minato rubbed behind his head

"Alright, meet me up on the roof." Sakumo said before using Shunshin no Jutsu

"Well, let's go I supposed." Mikoto said before noticing Kushina was gone "Eh, where's Kushina?" Mikoto asked before Minato just shrugged "Let's just go." Minato sigh

* * *

**Academy Roof - Afternoon**

"You're quick." Sakumo said surprised while leaning against the guard rail

"Hehe, you're not the only one who can do Shunshin, sensei." Kushina replied while grinning before Minato and Mikoto arrived

"How did you get here so fast, Kushina?" Mikoto asked

"Shunshin." Kushina simply replied

"... You know what, i'm not even going to question it." Mikoto sighed before sitting next to her

"_It's obvious she's more skilled than she appears to be, the report card says she created a new taka afterall._" Sakumo thought "Out of curiosity, where did you learn shunshin?" Sakumo asked

"Uh, I saw a jōnin did it…" Kushina lied unconvincingly

"_She's clearly lying… I wonder why_?" Sakumo thought "Alright, before we begin the real test, I would like all of you to introduce to yourself." Sakumo said

"Wait… so that mean the last test was for nothing, Dattebane!" Kushina shouted angrily

"Actually, that last test was to weed out the unqualified ones." Sakumo replied before hearing Kushina mumbled and Minato and Mikoto sigh

"Alright, how about you go first, tomato." Sakumo said expecting Kushina to lash out on him but to his surprise she just growled "_Well, she appears to have self-control._" Sakumo thought knowing Kushina's nickname a.k.a. the Akai Chishio no Habanero

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki, I like spending time with my friends, learning fūinjutsu, kenjutsu and new jutsus, kitsunes, any particular type of ramen, the colour red, I dislike the people who insult my hair and people who call me tomato **[Kushina growled again]**, coffee, people who hate kitsunes, my hobbies are pulling pranks, chatting and cooking, my dream is to become the first female hokage, Dattebane!" Kushina shouted at the end

"_I wonder what makes her likes kitsunes so much?_" Sakumo thought "You're up blondie." Sakumo said pointing at him

"Well, My name is Minato Namikaze, Like Kushina, like to spend time with my friends, learning new jutsus, my favorite food are rice balls, my cat, the colour yellow, I dislike people who hurt my friends, bullies, people who make fun of others, my hobbies are reading, my dream is to become the next hokage." Minato said

"Not if I beat you to it." Kushina said while grinning

"You're on." Minato replied

"Well, it look's like you're turn." Sakumo simply said

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha, like these two I also like to spend time with my friends, learning to cook, the colour black, I dislike people who make fun of my clan, my hobbies are gardening and cooking, my dream is to lead the uchiha clan to greatness." Mikoto said

"Now, that we got to know each other…" Sakumo said before Kushina interrupted him

"Oh right! Sensei you haven't introduce yourself yet." Kushina said before hearing Sakumo sigh

"Fine." Sakumo said while crossing his arms "As you know, my name is Sakumo Hatake, my likes and dislike aren't that important, I don't have any particular hobbies, I don't feel like telling any of you my dreams." Sakumo said before hearing Kushina growling loudly

"_Can't I at least punch him._" Kushina asked while her eye was twitching violently

**"No, no you can't, even if I let you, he's a Jōnin afterall."** Kurama sighed

"_Fine..._" Kushina sighed in defeat

**"Oh don't be so mopey, will you?"** Kurama said in a bored tone while leaning against a tree

"_I'm not mopey, I'm just really angry._" Kushina thought

**"Fine, how about I teach you a new jutsu tomorrow?" **Kurama said to calm her down

"_Really_?!" Kushina exclaimed in excitement

**"Yup, I promise."** Kurama said while smiling **"Oh, and don't punch you sensei." **Kurama said

"_Fine, I won't punch him._" Kushina sighed again

"_**... oh shit." **_Kurama suddenly realised

"Uh… Kushina?" Mikoto said while poking Kushina

"Stop Poking Me!" Kushina said in annoyance

"You're the one who blanked out." Mikoto sigh

"Alright, Team 7, meet me at the training field in 2 hours. Oh and I recommend you to not eat food, you might throw up." Sakumo said before leaving

"Well, we have 2 hours, so what are we going to do?" Mikoto asked

"I think I'll just go back to my apartment." Kushina replied

"Minato?" Mikoto asked

"Sorry Mikoto, I have to feed my cat." Minato replied

"That's ok, I'll see you guys later." Mikoto said before waving at them

"Bye." Kushina and Minato waved at her and to each other before leaving

* * *

**Kushina's Apartment - Afternoon**

"_What to do, what to do…"_ Kushina thought "_Hey, Kurama can you teach me today?_" Kushina asked

**"No, I said I was going to teach you a new jutsu, tomorrow."** Kurama sigh

"_Pleaseeee?_" Kushina did her "Puppy Dogs Eye no Jutsu"

**"Let me think about it… No and you going to try harder than that… actually, don't."** Kurama said realised what would have happened after he said **[try harder than that]**

"_Fine…_" Kushina mumbled in defeat

**"By the way, don't follow Sakumo's advice." **Kurama said

"_Why?_" Kushina asked

**"Energy."** Kurama replied

"_...! Oh! I get it! He want's me to not eat, so don't have enough energy to fight him._" Kushina realised

**"Well, you right, you should probably bring a few apples, incase Mikoto and Minato didn't ate anything." **Kurama said

"_Thanks for making me realised, Kurama. I'm glad you told me._" Kushina said in relief

**"**_**... Stupid, Kakashi-sensei for making me starve while tying me to a log**_**." **Kurama thought while remembering the "decent" part of his childhood

"_Hey Kurama, you know anything about the test, Sakumo-sensei is going to give me?_ Kushina asked hoping Kurama knows

**"As a matter of fact, I do actually, it's called the ball test." **Kurama replied

"_Great! Can you tell me anything about the test?_" Kushina asked

**"Well, all you have to do is to take the bell from your sensei."** Kurama said

"_That seems easy enough_." Kushina said

**"True, but the test has a special twist to it." **Kurama said while smiling

"_What's the twist?_" Kushina asked

**"I don't what to tell you, It will spoil the surprise after all." **Kurama replied while grinning

"_Man, you keep everything a secret._" Kushina sigh

**"In due time."** Kurama chuckled

"_Well, 1 Hour and 13 Minutes Left… I'll take a small nap, I supposed._" Kushina thought before laying on her couch

* * *

**Kushina's Apartment - 15 Minutes Left**

"ZZZZZzzzzzz…" Kushina snored before being abruptly woken up by a loud noise "_Ugh… where's the noise coming from._" Kushina thought half-awake

**"Oh, sorry."** Kurama apologised

"Kurama… I was sleeping…" Kushina not bothering to say in her thoughts

**"Well, you have to wake up anyway, you have to go to the training field in like 12 Minutes I think." **Kurama said

"... Wake me, up in 10 Minutes…ZZZZzzzz." Kushina said before falling back to sleep

**"... [Insert Loud Roar]" **Kurama roared

"Arg! I hate it when you do that!" Kushina said annoyingly

**"Hehe"** Kurama chuckled

* * *

**Training Field - Afternoon**

"Hey, Kushina you're early." Mikoto said surprised

"I kind was forced to." Kushina said annoyingly before throwing an apple to both Minato and Mikoto

"Didn't sensei said we can't eat so we won't throw up?" Minato asked

"Firstly, he suggested us not ordered, secondly, the throwing up thing is a lie he's really just giving us a disadvantage by having less energy when we're going to fight him.." Kushina replied

"Now, that I think about it, you're right." Minato said before eating the apple that Kushina gave her

"You're really exceeding my expectations." Sakumo said before jumping down the tree "Most of the kids, who take this test just followed my advice thinking it was an order but look's like you we're smart enough to figure out that was just a trick." Sakumo said while smiling

"Hehe…" Kushina rubbed her head on the back

"Well time to start this test." Sakumo said before pulling out 2 bells

"Ehh, why are you showing us those bells, sensei?" Mikoto asked

"Well, I was just about to explain, now the test you are going to take is called the bell test, the objective is simple you only have to take the bells away from me in anyway possible, but those who fail to get a bell, she/he will be sent back to the academy." Sakumo said before hearing all 3 of them gasped "You have 3 hours to get the bell, if none of you get one bell, all of you fail." Sakumo said in a serious tone before putting a timer on a fairly large rock. You can begin in 3… 2… 1… Now." As just Sakumo said that they instantly went into hiding

"_So this is the twist._" Kushina thought "_Now… how do I get those bells… I guess that could work._" Kushina thought before jumping out the tree with 2 kunai in her hands toward Sakumo

"_What is she doing?_" Sakumo thought

"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kushina shouted before a barrage of kunais headed straight toward Sakumo

"_...!_" Sakumo shocked before he used Kawarimi to dodge

"Drats! I almost had him!" Kushina said to herself

* * *

**With Sakumo**

*_poof_*

"_That was a close one._" Sakumo thought "_She probably have more tricks up her sleeve, looks like I have to take her seriously then._ _Can't say anything for both of them yet though._" Sakumo thought before hearing a rope being cut

*_swoosh_* *_tud_*

"_Wasn't expecting that_." Sakumo thought escaping the trap with ease but ended up in Mikotos Explosive Tag trap

*_sssssss_* *_boom!_*

* * *

**With Kushina**

"_Where is he?_" Kushina thought before hearing a large explosion "_Probably, Minato's or Mikoto 's trap._" Kushina thought before jumping toward the source of explosion

"Minato, Mikoto!" Kushina called out

"Kushina!" Both of them said

"Did you get sensei?" Kushina asked

"I don't know, we have to wait for the dust storm to clear out." Minato replied

"Close, but not quite." Sakumo said on a branch above them

"_Tch!_" Kushina thought with frustration

"All of you, better hurry up, you're time is almost up." Sakumo reminded him

"How are we suppose to get those bells now?!" Kushina thought panicking

"We obviously, can't take sensei alone, so how about we work together?" Minato said

"Well, we don't have options left, so what's the plan?" Mikoto asked

"Well…" Minato then went on explaining the plan

* * *

"Are you sure this going to work?" Kushina whispered

"I can't say for certain but we might as well go out with a bang, right?" Minato said before all 3 of them nodded

"Alright then, lets do this!" Kushina said before creating 2 Kage Bunshin which transformed into a kunai that she gave to both Minato and Mikoto "Mikoto, you have any spare Explosive Tag left?" Kushina asked

"Yeah, I have 2." Mikoto replied before giving them to Kushina

"Perfect." Kushina said before tying the Explosive Tag to her kunai **[Not the kage bunshin ones!]**

"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kushina throw the kunais at Sakumo again but this time with explosive tags

"_I wonder what their plan going to be?_" Sakumo thought before using Kawarimi again

"Minato, Mikoto behind you!" Kushina shouted

"Right!" Minato and Mikoto then throws the kunai that Kushina gave them

*_poof_*

As soon as Sakumo appeared, the 2 kunais flew right by his head, the 2 Kushina Kage Bunshin then transform back the did a roundhouse kick which Sakumo blocked

"Now!" Mikoto shouted before all of them charge at him

Sakumo then threw the 2 clones at Kushina and Mikoto before side kicking MInato

*_ding ding ding ding di…_*

"Times up." Sakumo said

"Dammit! We almost got the the bells!" Kushina shouted in frustration

"Well, it's looks like we all fail." Minato sigh before Kushina and Mikoto followed

"On the contrary, you passed." Sakumo smiled

"What?!" All of them said in the same time

"The objective of the test wasn't to get the bell, It was to see if you all can work together as a team." Sakumo explained

"So… this test was to test teamwork?" Minato asked

"Correct, most people fails this test but it looks like I have a new team." Sakumo said "All of you are officially, Team 7." Sakumo clapped

"We… we, we passed!" Kushina said excitingly "We actually passed!" Kushina said before hugging Minato and Mikoto tightly

"Kushina… you don't have to hug so hard…" Minato said

"Hehe… sorry." Kushina apoligised before letting both of them go

"Well, how about celebration meal on me?" Sakumo said

"Really? Thanks, sensei!" Kushina said

And thus, Team 7 was born…

* * *

**Translation:-**

**Bijū - Tailed Beast**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Hai - Yes**

**Bunshin no Jutsu - Clone Technique**

**Henge no Jutsu - Transformation Technique**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu - Body Replacement Technique**

**Hitai-ate - Forehead Protector**

**Otou-san - Father**

**Konoha no Shiroi Kiba - White Fang of the Leaf**

**Hakkō Chakura Tō - White Light Chakra Sabre**

**Shunshin no Jutsu - Body Flicker Technique**

**Fūinjutsu - ****Sealing Techniques**

**Kenjutsu - ****Sword Technique**

**Jōnin - High Ninja**

**Akai Chishio no Habanero - Red Hot-Blooded Habanero**

**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu**

* * *

**Technique's Used:-**

**Henge no Jutsu**

_**Given all the missions ninja are assigned to - battle, intelligence gathering, diversions - this is a priceless ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. On the other hand, a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies. It will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. This is one of the most basic ninjutsu, as such most shinobi know how to perform it.**_

**Kawarimi no Jutsu**

_**With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. It's a basic ninjutsu even taught at the Academy, but it's a useful art that can be applied in variety of situations, as it allows for a swift getaway from danger. The technique even allows a restrained shinobi to escape capture.**_

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

_**Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. Shadow clones can't be distinguished from the original with Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan or Rinne Sharingan. Shadow clones also seem to be able to think for themselves and feel the original's pain to some extent, as evidenced by Naruto's clones feeling pain when the Nine-Tails' cloak awakened while he and Kakashi were fighting Deidara.**_

**Shunshin no Jutsu**

_**The Body Flicker Technique is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination.**_

**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

_**This is pretty self-explanatory**_

* * *

**Revisions:-**

**None… yet**

* * *

**Sorry for this taking so long! So brief summary of what happen: This chapter was actually was suppose to be posted a week ago but I accidentally deleted the original chapter 6, so I have to rewrite the **_**entire**_** chapter, I don't know whether or not it was beneficial but at least I finally got the chapter out :D. Anyway, Team 7 isn't going to be overpowered or anything I mean they are quite literary a combat-****orientated ****team, sure they are going to be stronger then most other teams but not by that much, I know the teams are usually "2 boys and 1 girl" but this is my fan-fic afterall, so I can do anything**


	8. Update!

**Hello, Internet! Sorry, for not uploading a new chapter for so long, I have a bunch of reasons but I'm just going to just tell you two, so this doesn't go insanely long :p Anyway, my first reason is: I'm busy, really, really, busy, I'm currently, writing my other fic (the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon one) and an upcoming Kirby fic, plus, spending so much time in Twitter, youtube and video games, isn't really helping me XD My second reason… Is I'm kind of sick of writing it, and I since looked back on my past-self and say "What the fuck, is wrong with me?!" though I can't really, stop now, since it's already 6 chapter in, so yeah, I'm eventually going to update it! :D (However, expect a decrease in the update frequency)**

**P.S If anyone want, to help me write new chapters, PM me.**

**P.S.S I will read all of them, but don't expect a reply**


End file.
